Can you make this quick? The Kings of Everything have Homework to do!
by Black Star Princess
Summary: After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever and then he confides something in them... The next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.
1. A Play Date with the King of Everything

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with. Not wanting to do that himself (because he wants to train) he instead brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Introduction:** A Play Date with the King of Everything

* * *

Goku threw a punch at Black's face, which he dodged effortlessly. A kick to the gut sent him skidding back. He was just about to land another blow when he heard someone yell his name.

"GOKU!"

Goku jumped, his mind leaving his image training as he did so. Turning he saw Beerus and Whis standing before him looking rather cross. Goku looked around. He was in the fields where he was supposed to be working. He had almost forgotten he was here since his image training had felt so real.

"Oh, hi!" he said grinning his usual Goku grin at the pair of them.

"Don't you oh hi me!" Bills snapped grabbing Goku by his jacket collar. "Didn't you forget something?"

"Uh…" Goku frowned trying to wrack his brain… "Did I?"

"Tsk!" the God of destruction pushed him backwards onto the ground looking upset and walked back over to Whis and leaned against Goku's tractor.

Whis took a step forward clearing his throat slightly before speaking. "If you recall," he said softly. "You promised the King of Everything that you would come play with him…"

"Did I?" Goku repeated trying to remember.

"YES YOU DID!" Beerus snapped. "And we're leaving now!"

"Whoa wait a minute!" Goku exclaimed jumping to his feet looking nervous. "I can't go play with him now. I need to train, look at how powerful Black was. He was using _my_ body, which means I should be able to attain that power as well so I have to train! I don't have time for playing…"

"You promised the King of Everything. Need I remind you, that he destroyed 6 of the 18 universes that were in existence? You don't want him to get mad and come destroy this one do you?" Whis asked frowning.

He folded his arms in thought. "No…"

Then suddenly he smiled. "I got it! Wait right here," Goku said and suddenly he instant transmissioned to somewhere.

"That bastard is trying to run away from us!" Beerus snapped furiously.

"Now now, he can't hide… Let's just see what he's thinking," Whis was trying to calm his anger, but he was pretty sure he knew what Goku was thinking.

* * *

"Look at that one Trunks!" Goten said pointing to one of many lizards. The boys were playing in the woods looking at the strange creatures in it and picking them up to play with them. Right now they were having a contest to see who could find the biggest one before lunch time.

"Doesn't beat mine," Trunk held up a rather fat one and Goten frowned. It was indeed bigger, so he turned back to keep looking.

When they sensed Goku's ki they both looked up.

"Ooto-san!" Goten smiled hurrying over to him.

"Hey boys, you guys want to go somewhere fun?" Goku asked.

"Where?"

"You guys remember me telling you about the God of Everything right? Zen-chan? He wants someone to play with and so I thought you guys would be perfect since you're both about his age."

"Didn't the God of everything exist before… well everything?" Trunks asked with a frown. "Wouldn't that make him really old?" A slightly accusatory look coming over his face. This was one of those few moments when Goku could really see Bulma in him.

"He must be Master Roshi old!" Goten pointed out, since he was the oldest person he knew.

"Well, then I suppose he just looks like he could be your age. C'mon you'll get to go to another planet, and I'm sure they have a lot of food there you can try."

"I'll go!" Goten said immediately, with the promise of food he would basically go anywhere. Like father like son.

"I have food at my house," Trunk pointed out somewhat rudely.

"Well, alright then. I guess Goten will just go on a fun adventure without you," Goku shrugged. "Okay Goten grab my hand."

"Wait! Okay I'll go," Trunks rushed forward dropping the lizard he was holding. "Besides, Goten will get too scared traveling that far without me…"

"I will not," Goten snapped pouting.

"Okay okay," Goku put two fingers to his forehead and Goten and Trunks grabbed his hand.

The three of them disappeared and reappeared before Beerus and Whis. Trunks looked around frowning. "Well this place sucks… This is where Zen-chan lives?"

"Ooto-san… Isn't this our field?" he asked looking around.

Goku smiled ruffling Goten's hair a bit. "We're not there yet silly," he explained and then he turned to Whis and Beerus grinning. "Okay, let's go."

"I thought that might be what you were up to," Whis said looking from one of the boys to the other. "Alright then…"

"You can't be serious Whis! The King wants to see Goku, not these two brats!"

"Sorry, who are you calling a brat?" Trunks frowned up at him. Not really caring that this was the God of Destruction.

"Okay, no fighting," Goku said stepping between the two of them. "Let's just go see Zen-chan now..."

"Goku did tell him he would bring someone who would make an even better friend then him. Didn't he?" Whis pointed out to Bills who grumbled in agreement. "Let's just see how this plays out…"

He tapped his staff, and they were off to see the King of Everything.

* * *

"That palace is floating," Trunks observed when they appeared before Zeno's home.

"Wha! That's cool! Whis-san, do you think you could make our house float too?" Goten asked him.

"But I didn't make this one float…" he explained.

Like before Goku and the others were greeted by a small blue man he made a small bow saying, "I humbly welcome you."

"It has been far too long," chanted Beeruss and Whis together as they bowed slightly.

"Eh? It hasn't been that long," Goku insisted.

"Goku do me a favor and don't talk until we're before the King of Everything," Beerus frowned.

Suddenly he noticed that the boys were no longer standing with them and when he looked up he found them running around under the palace. They were staring up at the underside in awe that it looked like a starry sky.

"Boys, please get back over here," Whis insisted and they hurried back as the doors opened and the high priest escorted them inside. They walked down a dark hallway until the next second they disappeared and appeared in an immense room with floating pillars. The almost instant change of scenery made the boys gasp and they were about to take off exploring again when Beerus grabbed them by their shirt collars. "No you don't!" he snapped. "Stay put!"

"Yo! Zen-chan!" Goku called smiling walking up to his throne.

"Goku!" Zeno floated up out of his chair flying over to him. "You came to play with me!"

"Not exactly," Goku said stepping off to the side he revealed Beerus scolding Goten and Trunks to the King who stared at him while Beerus was saying, "—don't even think about being rude to the King of Everything. He'll—"

Beerus then noticed the King watching him and he let go of the boy's shirts and bowed.

"Zen-chan, this my son Goten, and his friend Trunks. I brought them to come play with you."

Zeno smiled flying over to Goten encircling him with a smile. "You brought me a my-sized Goku…"

"Uh… I guess…" Goku responded with a chuckle at the innocent comment.

"And another friend…" he took Trunk's hand shaking it up and down.

"Uh… hi?" Trunks found this whole interaction weird. This guy looked like a dressed up piece of fruit and he sounded like he was three. Did they really have to play with him? Trunks wondered if he knew how to spar...

"Okay, well I'll leave you boys here. Have fun," Goku said smiling. He was secretly congratulating himself for avoiding this crisis, and finding a successful alternative to his having to get away from training.

"Wait, what time will you be back?" Goten asked frowning, he didn't want to miss dinner.

"Uh…" Goku frowned wondering how long of a play date the King wanted…

"They stay," Zeno said happily flying around them.

"Um… yeah, but how long do you want to play with them for?" Goku asked.

Zeno flew in front of them taking Trunk's left hand and Goten's right in his own, "Forever."

Whis blinked looking at Goku out of the corner of his eye with an expression saying, _now you did it_.

"Wait a second," Goku said sounding slightly worried now. "They can't stay _that_ long… Their Mothers would kill me…"

Zeno flew over to Goku taking his hand once again. "Thank you for my new friends," he said. "Goodbye now…"

"Ooto-san!"

Goku blinked. Goten calling to him was the last thing he heard before he suddenly found that he was outside the palace with Whis and Beerus. They stood in stunned silence for a second staring up at the massive floating building. All was very quiet.

Whis was the first to break the silence, "May I please be there when you explain this to your wife?"

* * *

 **AN:** Lol! I can't wait to write more of this. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


	2. Planning to Take Back a Gift

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 1:** Planning to Take Back a Gift from the God of Everything

* * *

"Ooto-san!" Goten gasped as Goku, Whis and Beerus disappeared. "They're gone..."

"Okay, I'm not staying here..." Trunks said frowning. "Especially not forever."

"Small Goku, Trunks-kun... Come with me! We're gonna go play!" Zeno said happily and he started floating in one direction in the endless void that seemed to be this room.

Not entirely sure about what else they should do, and because his attendants were giving them rather angry glares, they followed him as he flew off. "Let's go play in the Big Space."

"Big space?" Trunks repeated frowning...

The next thing they knew (after walking in one direction for some time) they disappeared and reappeared in strange place that looked like a garden. Only the flowers and grass where about as tall as skyscrapers.

"What should we do first?" Zeno asked smiling at them.

"Oh I know!" Goten was completely taken in. His face had lit up at the sight of such a strange world to explore. "Let's jump on the Lilly pads!"

"Yea!" Zeno cheered flying off in it's direction.

Trunks grabbed Goten's arm before he could follow. "Wait a minute... this guy said he's going to keep us here forever. Why are you going to go play with him?"

"Um... Because it looks like fun," Goten explained before pulling away from him, leaving Trunks standing there rather annoyed. But the next second he stared at Zeno. He certainly didn't look like he thought he would.

 _I thought this guy was supposed to be old_ , Trunks said to himself. _So why is he acting like he's four?_

He watched them for a moment as they had fun on the Lily pad, (it was working like a trampoline). It did look like fun... Maybe playing for a few hours wouldn't be too bad after all...

* * *

"Well, are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to go home and talk to your wife?" Whis asked frowning at him.

"I can't go home and tell her Goten's gone. She will kill me!"

"She can't kill you," Beerus yawned finding the whole situation entirely uninteresting. "She's not as strong as you..."

"You don't understand my wife!" Goku explained and he turned looking back up at the palace. "Damn... What do I do? Maybe I'll go in there and tell Zen-chan that this was a mistake..."

"Like HELL you are!" Beerus grabbed his arm. "Whis take us back to Earth before this idiot gets us killed!"

"Wait I can't leave without them," Goku was too late for that however. Whis had already hit his staff on the ground and they were on their way soaring in a bubble through space, the palace getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

Goku tried repeatedly to get them to take him back there, but Whis refused saying they would discuss it later. It wasn't long before they arrived at Goku's house.

"Whis please! We have to go back or Chichi will—"

"Or Chichi will what?"

Goku spun around. Chichi (who had been hanging up their laundry) walked over to him drying her hands on her apron. She looked tired from a day of chores.

"Uh... nothing..." Goku laughed nervously.

"Well now that you're here, I'll start dinner. What time did Goten say he would be back?"

"Um..." Goku frowned.

"Actually," Whis said. "We were going to go to Bulma-san's house for dinner. How about you join us?"

Chichi frowned. "Well, I didn't tell Goten we would be going over there. No one will be here when he gets back."

"Oh don't worry," Whis smirked slightly. "I'll make sure he gets the message."

Beerus started chuckling a bit and Goku looked back at him frowning.

"Come along..." Whis said clicking his staff once more and the four of them quickly arrived at Bulma's house. They appeared on her balcony where she was lounging reading some technical book. She jumped when they appeared.

"Goku, Chichi?" she set aside her book getting to her feet. When she spotted Whis and Beerus she added, "And you two...?"

"We came here for dinner," Whis said.

"And hurry up!" Beerus turned heading over to the Balcony table. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh," Bulma looked just a tad annoyed. "Well, we weren't expecting... You know, never mind. I'll have the maids make dinner. She checked her watch. Trunks should be home soon... So that'll be... seven? Well, eight right? Will Goten come over too?"

"Yes, Whis is going to send him a message," Chichi explained. "Would you like me to help cook?"

"That's alright Chichi, I got people who do that for me," she explained, and Goku (who was watching Chichi's every move to try and determine what sort of mood she was in) saw her expression flinch a little. As though she were upset by Bulma's words. "But come on back I want to show you the remodel they just got done on the kitchen..."

The two of them headed off out of sight and Goku turned to Whis and Bills who both looked like they were thoroughly enjoying his predicament. "Seriously, I have to go back there! It's too far away for me to instant transmission... Whis, c'mon! Take me back!"

"Nonsense, I'm not taking you anywhere until we have some kind of plan in mind... Besides I'm looking forward to dinner," he explained.

"I hope she has ramen..." Beerus grinned imagining the last Ramen he tried.

The maids started bringing out food and filling the long table out on Bulma's balcony. It was probably the first time Goku wasn't overjoyed to see a huge meal set out before him because he new once it was ready, he would have to tell them. All too soon Vegeta, Bulma and Chichi came out taking their seats at the table. Goku sat next to Chichi looking nervous and eyeing the seats Bulma had set out for her son and Goten.

"Ugh, that boy," Bulma frowned checking her watch again. "I told Trunks to be home by now..."

"I hope Goten got your message," Chichi said looking at Whis. "Wait a minute, Goku! Use instant transmission and bring the boys here so their food doesn't get cold."

"Uh..." Goku looked around the table. Everyone was looking at him except for Beerus and Vegeta who had already begun to eat.

"Goku..." Chichi urged looking annoyed.

"Okay okay... I have to tell you all something," Goku said jumping to his feet looking nervous.

Chichi looked confused, "Goku?"

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Before I tell you what happen, I just want to let you know. I WILL get them back. I promise!"

Chichi's expression fell slightly, Bulma's eyebrows rose, and Vegeta looked up from his food.

"Okay... So I promised the King of Everything that I would bring someone to play with him because he wanted me to play with him, but we hadn't defeated Shimasu yet and that was more important. So I told him I would find him someone to play with after that fight was done. Well... He's a little bit childish, so I thought Goten and Trunks would make good playmates for him. So I took them to his palace to play with him. But the King some how misunderstood what I said and he thought that Goten and Trunks were there... well to stay. Permanently. But don't worry, I'm going to figure out how to convince him to give them back."

"..." Bulma frowned.

"You're telling me, you took our son across the universe to for a playdate with a King?" Chichi snapped.

"Not just any King," Whis said. "The King of Everything. A being with the ability to destroy an entire universes with a mere thought..."

"Whis-san!?" Goku gasped frowning. Knowing that that statement could only make things worse.

"Wait a minute, why was Trunks even apart of any of this!" Bulma snapped getting to her feet.

"Um... well they were playing together, so I invited both of them," Goku explained innocently.

"TRUNKS IS NOT YOUR KID!" Bulma snapped. "You can't just decide to take someone else's kid across the universe!"

"You took Gohan to Namek," Goku said frowning.

"With YOUR permission! Oh my god," she groaned. "Seriously Goku, you can't be this stupid! How do you think that and this is even slightly the same thing!?"

Vegeta was glaring at Goku now looking very much like he could kill him.

"Look I'm sorry," Goku said frowning. "I'm going to get them back! So don't worry."

"Oh gee," sarcasm echoed in every tone. "Now I feel so much better!"

She spun around to her husband, "Vegeta! Go get them!"

"The last time I went to get the boys from anywhere I almost died remember? It's Goku's turn to almost get killed," Vegeta turned back to his food and started eating again.

"VEGETA! This is what parents do... So go be a parent!" she snapped looking upset.

He paused glancing up at her, then he shrugged, "...fine, but after I finish eating..."

"Wha... you... Ugh!" she sighed leaning back in her chair. "Why does this guy even think it's okay to keep our children anyway?"

"In his mind," Whis said after sipping his tea. "Goku gave him presents. He is viewing them as gifts."

Bulma looked really angry now, worse than the time he had instant transmissioned into her bedroom and seen her boobs. "Who views people as gifts?!"

"Goku," Chichi said getting to her feet. "Take me there now, I'll get the boys back!"

"You don't understand it's not going to be as easy as just going there and picking them up..." Whis tried to explain between bites.

"Why not!" Bulma snapped.

"Because you don't just give the King of Everything a gift and then take it back," Whis explained. "That will make him angry and the last time he got angry he destroyed a universe. So we have to keep him happy."

"Our children aren't gifts, they're people!" Chichi snapped.

"In the Kings eyes you might as well have given him a new pair of shoes for all the difference it makes..." Beerus explained taking a bite of one of the chicken legs Bulma had set out for them. "We can't just barge in there and steal it back after giving it to him. That's rude."

"Stop referring to our sons like they're things!" Bulma snapped hitting both hands on the table making his food and the dishes they were on shudder slightly. His gaze very slowly rose to meet hers with an almost dangerous glare.

"Ugh..." she blinked nervously and hurried to stand behind Vegeta. Then she talked around his shoulder. "I want my son back!"

"Tsk," Beerus returned to his meal ignoring her.

Vegeta got to his feet. He seemed to understand how serious the situation was now. "Alright take me there. I'll get them back."

Bulma looked admiringly at her husband.

"How many times," Beerus scoffed. "We can't just go get them..."

"Well we have to do something!" Chichi snapped furiously.

Goku frowned. "Don't worry Chichi. I already said, I'll get them back..."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET THEM BACK!" she screamed. "AND YOU'RE NOT EATING A SINGLE BITE OF ANYTHING UNTIL YOU DO! Ooooh... My poor Goten must be so scared!"

* * *

"Weeee!" Goten laughed as he slid down a giant flower pedal into the center clump of pollen. When his head peaked up his face and hair was smudged with yellow. Zeno followed him falling into the pollen as well. After Goten dove into the pond (which looked more like an ocean because of their size) to clean off the pollen and Zeno did the same thing. Upon spotting some droopy blades of grass Zeno began to slide down them one at a time. Smiling at his antics Goten flew up to a birds nest, where he had seen Trunks disappear to a few minutes before. He was laying in it staring up at the sky.

"Trunks-kun," Goten called flying over to sit beside him. "Don't you want to come play with us?"

"No," he answered.

Goten frowned at that. He didn't like it when Trunks was upset.

"So what do you think this guy's problem is?" Trunks asked. Since they were the only three there, Goten didn't have to ask who he meant.

Goten frowned. "He doesn't have any friends. I think he's just lonely..."

"Well I think he's just crazy," Trunks sighed, sitting up he folded his arms in a very Vegeta-like way. "Let's ditch this guy..."

"Small Goku, Trunks-kun!" Zeno flew over to them. "What do we do now?"

Trunks stood up dusting off his pants. "Nothing, it's been loads of fun," Trunks said un-enthusiastically. "But I really want to go home now..."

"You're not going home! You're staying here! With me, forever!"

"We can't stay forever," Goten explained. "We have to go home and do our homework and have dinner. Besides, I gotta see my Mother."

"Mother?"

"Uh-huh," Goten nodded suddenly thinking this would help get them home. "You should go home and see your Mother..."

"Mother? I don't have a Mother?" Zeno said blinking.

"You... you don't?" Goten frowned and his eyes glossed over slightly. Trunks recognized that look... The one where Goten would get all mushy and was going to try and do the right thing despite how stupid or annoying it was. So he quickly butt in.

"Everyone has a Mother..." Trunks pointed out.

"What is a Mother?" Zeno asked.

"Oh, um... It's a person who takes care of you. And gives you hugs when you're sad, and makes you food when you're hungry. And they tell you stories before bed," Goten explained.

"And they build you time machines when people are destroying your planet," Trunks said dully throwing his arms up behind his head.

"I don't... have one..." Zeno said.

Goten looked sad, almost like he was about to cry.

"Goten no... don't get..." Trunks began.

"Trunks he doesn't have a Mom!" Goten said tearfully.

"That's not my problem," Trunks snapped.

Then, an idea struck him and suddenly Goten smiled. "Oh I know! Let's play house then!"

"What?" Trunks looked to be entirely against this idea...

* * *

They were immediately launching into ideas on how to get Goten and Trunks to be returned home. Chichi however was crying. She had it in her mind that her little Goten was very scared and alone. Getting a little fed up with her, Whis took out his staff hitting it on the ground and a bubble appeared which showed them the boys.

"Look Chichi, see they're fine," Bulma said pointing up to it and Chichi rushed over.

 _The Goten in the bubble smiled. "Oh I know! Let's play house then!"_

 _"What?" Trunks snapped._

 _Zeno flew around them a few times. "Yea! We're gonna play house! What's house?"_

"Oh, I forgot how tiny that guy is," Bulma said and she lightly hit Vegeta's chest. "You could take him. Just go get the boys back..."

"As I said it's not that simple," Whis sighed.

 _"It's where we pretend to be a family," Goten explained. "And I'll show you what it's like to have a Mom."_

 _"Goten," Trunks said sternly pulling Goten close to him. "Only girls play house. We're boys... We don't play house."_

 _"Truuuuunks-kun," Goten whined pitifully and added, "He doesn't have a Mom..." He said this as though that were more than enough explanation as to why they had to absolutely play house now._

 _"Again, that's not my problem!"_

 _Rolling his eyes Goten turned back to Zeno. "We're going to play house now! Hhmm... Is their a house around here?"_

 _Zeno paused for a moment. "Little Goku, think of a house..."_

 _"Uh, okay," Goten said closing his eyes he pictured his own house._

 _Zeno spun around and they disappeared from where they were at and suddenly the boys were in-front of Goku and Chichi's home. Goten smiled. "Yea! Okaa-san!" Goten called cheerfully rushing inside. Though the house he ran into was empty..._

 _"I made a copy of your thoughts. Now their is a house here!" Zeno explained cheerfully._

 _"Oh... Okay. Well come inside then. You can be the baby," Goten explained._

 _"Ugh," Trunks frowned watching the other two disappear inside and he gave up trying to stop it, so he exclaimed stubbornly, "I am NOT being the Mom!"_

Bulma chuckled watching them, "Aw, how cute. Are they really playing house?"

"See Chichi," Goku said putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're okay, so let's get back to discussing how we can get them back."

"They are NOT fine!" Chichi snapped. "They're still trapped there!"

"We're going to figure it out," Goku said. "They're not in danger, they're having fun. So we have time to think this through and—"

"Stop being so calm!" Chichi snapped practically shaking Goku by his shirt. Tearfully she turned back to the bubble.

 _"Okay, so you go in here and study," Goten said taking Zeno over to his study corner. Which had his school books and a work desk. As well as his pens and pencils. "I'm gonna be the Mom, so... I'll cook you something to give you studying energy."_

 _"Oh... okay..." Zeno said sitting down in the chair._

 _Goten went into the kitchen. He had never cooked anything before. But he supposed it couldn't be that hard. He was just about to start cooking when he noticed Trunks outside the window. He seemed to be sparing by himself._

 _Goten walked out there. "Trunks what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm sparring," Trunks said._

 _"Well, yeah, but why?"_

 _"We're playing house aren't we?" he snapped. "Well, that means I'm the Dad. Thus, I'm gonna train and ignore you until dinner."_

Bulma shot Vegeta a look. "Okay, see. That right there! You're being a bad role model for him. You need to start hanging out with the family more... He thinks that's normal."

"I took you guys out not that long ago. Geez, get off my back woman..." Vegeta frowned and Bulma threw him another glare.

 _Goten frowned. "Don't be like that... I know you don't want to play house, but it'll make him happy. From the sound of it he's never had a family before, or friends to play with. Besides, if we play with him until he gets tired then we can sneak home after he falls asleep..."_

 _"Goten you do realize we're really far away from Earth don't you?"_

 _"That's okay, we'll figure something out when the time comes," Goten explained with the same care free attitude as his father. He headed back in the house._

Whis tapped his staff and the bubble showing what the kids were doing disappeared. "Well, now you know they're fine, so you can stop crying and we can start coming up with productive ideas... Besides I wouldn't worry. It's been about three million years since he got upset and destroyed presents he was given. As long the boys are polite, nice and don't do anything to upset him. Then they'll be fine and we'll have all the time in the world to make a good plan to get them back..."

Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta froze at that. All of them were thinking of Trunks. Were this Future Trunks they wouldn't have to worry, but their current Trunks was partially raised by Vegeta. So...

Bulma rushed over to Goku. "Forget it! We don't need a plan! Go get them now before Trunks says something stupid!"

"Don't worry," Whis said smiling. "If he did decide to destroy Trunks, you won't even care..."

"Excuse me!" Bulma snapped rounding on him. Her motherhood had been challenged and she was not taking that sitting down! "What kind of Mother do you think I am!? I would be devastated if something happened to Trunks!"

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. This is one of the ways the King of Everything is different from our God of Destruction. Let's say for example that Bills were to destroy Goku right now. You would all have your memories of him, the planet would be the same. Everything would be as you know it. Except, that you'll perhaps be sad he is gone. However, if the King of Everything destroyed Goku. None of you would remember he exists. He would be wiped out from time itself and everything he did to change the world up to this point would cease to be. Judging how many times Goku has saved the planet, in all likelihood, Earth would be decimated from one of the many past villains that Goku would have failed to destroy..."

"You mean, I wouldn't remember my son at all!" Bulma gasped.

"You would have no son to remember. All versions of him in all the universes he might potentially exist in would also cease to be. Yes, that would include the version of Trunks you just came back from helping..." Whis didn't seem worried about this at all.

Bulma rushed over to Vegeta grabbing his arm, "You have to go get them now! I don't care what you have to promise him! Bring Trunks back!"

"Whis," Beerus frowned finishing his last bite of dinner. "What _are_ we still doing here. This has nothing to do with us..."

"Don't you want to help Goku and Vegeta get their sons back?" Whis asked.

"Not really..."

"Beerus-san. You gotta stay! I can't travel to the King of Everything's palace without you guys. It's out of the range of my instant transmission..." Goku pleaded...

"To quote Trunks, that's not my problem..." Beerus said frowning.

"If you stay and help we'll cook you a huge feast!" Bulma pointed out smiling. "I'll put out all the foods you have said you enjoy."

"Hhmm..." Beerus frowned.

"Plus some delicious foods you haven't even tried yet!" Bulma said in hopes that would convince him.

"Fine... but hurry up with your ideas. I don't want to sit here all day!"

"Alright then," Whis turned to them. "I think our best chance would be to offer him something in exchange. Something he would want more than friends to play with."

Bulma frowned thinking hard. "Oh, let's try... giving him a puppy. Everyone likes puppies."

"I wouldn't give him anything that might bite..." Whis explained. "He didn't like the Yuppers all that much..."

"What's a Yupper?" Bulma asked frowning.

"Exactly," Whis answered and Bulma's face fell...

* * *

Sighing Trunks followed Goten into the house. "So are you gonna make dinner or what?"

"Uh... sure..." Goten looked around the kitchen frowning. He opened the fridge, and his frown only deepened. "Aw... There isn't any food..."

"You're the Mother, you were supposed to go shopping," Trunks teased.

"Your Mom doesn't go shopping," Goten remembered one of the last times he had come to visit, that some of Trunk's servants (both real and robotic) had brought groceries home.

"Small Goku! Small Goku!" Zeno said floating down the hall to the kitchen. He was holding an assignment which he held up to him. "I'm done!"

Goten took it. He hadn't done any work and had simply drew scribbles on the page...

"Oh... Um... Good job. You know what we do with good job papers?"

"What?"

"We put them on the fridge," Goten said. He walked over and grabbed a magnet and stuck it to the fridge's surface.

Trunks walked over skimming the assignment. "He didn't even do anything..."

"He tried," Goten said looking annoyed with his stubborn friend. "That's what counts."

"No Goten. That doesn't count. If I turned this paper in to one of my home school teachers my Mother would ground me," Trunks explained.

Zeno suddenly frowned.

"But not Zen-chan because that's his first assignment. For a first assignment he did a _wonderful job_ ," Goten said stressing the last too words to get Trunks to catch his hint.

"Fine, yeah, whatever. Great job," Trunks sighed, and Goten patted Zeno on the head smiling.

"Weren't you going to cook something?" Zeno asked looking up at Goten.

"I was gonna try," he admitted. "But their isn't any food in this house."

"Which is weird because he built it from your imagination," Trunks said taking a seat at the table. "I would have expected this house to be edible."

"What did Small Goku want to cook?" he asked.

"I don't know... A cake would be yummy."

"Hhhmmm..." he sighed. Then he said. "Open the fridge Small Goku."

Goten did and inside their was a large cake, just the one he had been picturing in his head.

"Yea! Small Goku made a cake!" Zeno cheered.

Goten pulled it out setting it on the table. "Uh, Zen-chan. We're playing house so you should call me Okaa-san."

"Oooh... Okaa-san... Okaa-san!"

"That means you should call Trunks Ooto-san," Goten pointed out grinning, knowing that that would annoy his friend.

"Call me whatever you want, just give me a piece of cake, I'm starving!," Trunks snapped pulling the cake over to him as Goten ran to get some knives and forks.

After their unconventional dinner, they went outside to go fishing. During his flying around Zeno accidentally hit a tree and got a small scrape on his head. So Goten used a concoction that he had learned from his Dad. It was meant to help with small scrapes. He put it on Zenos cut, which made him jump because it burned.

"It's okay," Goten assured him. "It only burns for a second..."

He kissed the leaf that was being used as a bandaid and then brought him inside so they could play a board game. This was the point where Trunks got bored with them and said he was going to go outside to protect them from bad guys, like Fathers are supposed to do. But Goten knew he was really going to find something more entertaining to do. So after the board game Goten played hide and seek with him. Then it was time for more food and Trunks came back for that. When it got dark Trunks was starting to yawn. But Zeno didn't look sleepy at all.

"I think it's bed time," Goten said stifling a yawn himself. "C'mon, Okaa-san will read you a story."

"Story! Story!" Zeno cheered flying upstairs to what was Goku and Chichi's bedroom. Goten had directed him there since he knew the bed would be big enough for all three of them. He tucked Zeno in and began to read to him. Trunks by this point was really annoyed, because he wanted them to try sneaking away after Zeno fell asleep. But he didn't seem tired at all, and even if he was. How was he supposed to tell, his face didn't exactly show emotion well and his eyes were as round as ever.

The story worked very well on the boys however. Trunks fell asleep around the middle of the book and Goten was yawning as they approached the end.

"Do Mommies always read stories?" Zeno asked him.

"Yeah," Goten yawned rubbing his eye. "Most nights..."

"Do Mommies always pat your head when you do good?"

"Um... sometimes..." Goten answered. "Sometimes they give you a hug."

"Do Daddies always protect you when you're in danger?" Zeno asked thinking of when Trunks had gone off to _protect the house_.

"Of course. Mommies do too... sometimes... Keeping their babies safe is part of a parent's job," Goten explained trying to focus on the page he was supposed to be reading. But his eyes didn't want to focus on the words.

"Do Mommies always cook yummy foods?" Zeno asked.

"Uh-huh, everyday," he answered.

"Do Mommies always make ochies go away with burning goop filled with hell fire?" he asked, his voice not quite matching his words and Goten laughed a little at how it sounded. He leaned back in the bed trying to stay awake long enough to read the last few pages.

"Yup, Daddies do too... sometimes..." His eyes were burning slightly and getting prickly.

"That sounds awesome..." Zeno said his expression unchanging.

The book Goten was holding fell forward as he couldn't stay awake any longer. Zeno sat between the sleeping saiyans rocking back and forth slightly a rather creepy smile on his face. After a couple minutes his attendants appeared at the end of the bed.

"Your highness," they bowed together.

"Hhmmm..." he was smiling. "You know, I like playing house. I like Mommies and I like Daddies. I want some..."

"Your highness, you weren't born... so... you don't have—," one of his attendants began to explain.

"Be gone."

The attendants eyes widened and in what looked like pixelated shards, he disappeared. Erased from existence...

"New one," Zeno said and a copy of the one that had disappeared, appeared. He matched the bow of the other and Zeno floated up into the air. "I want a Mother, I want a House, I want a Father, I want a family!"

"Of course Sir. Shall you create one?"

"No... I don't want one that I make. It would be a fake one. I want a real one. One I can be born into..."

"Your highness, you're talking about being reborn. You understand that if you're reborn, you'll be mortal. Your powers will be gone. We MUST have a King of Everything!"

"That's true... their must be a King of Everything..." Zeno kept making circles in his flight pattern like a bee buzzing around. "I know!"

He floated above Goten and Trunks patting each of their heads lightly so they wouldn't wake up. "I'll make them the Kings of Everything!"

"Your highness, they're mortals," one of his attendants pointed out. "How could they possibly contain your power?"

"They are saiyans, so they can store more power than average mortals. But I will divide my power between the two of them. One will have my power to create, the other. Will have my power to destroy... Thus, new Kings of Everything! And I'll be reborn. Then..." and he said the last part with lots of excitement. "Then I'll have one of those Mommies!"

"If that is what you wish, your highness," they said in unison.

Zeno nodded. "It is! It is indeed!"

He turned around to the boys and held out the palm of his hands towards each of them. He looked back at his attendants. "Goodbye. Serve them well..."

Suddenly their was a bright light and an upsurge of power. A ripple was felt across the universes. Every creature in existence stopped what they were doing. They all had a strange feeling come over them. A feeling similar to what you'd feel when someone has died, but your mourning process is over and you think you're going back on with your life. That you'll no longer be sad. Only you accidentally sat in the deceased persons chair, or you were about to use their favorite mug, or you started thinking I haven't talked to X person in awhile. I should call them. Only to remember just as you picked up the phone to dial that they're dead, gone forever... Yet, no one seemed to know why they felt that sudden surge of loss, and it was gone as quickly as it came. No one understood fully what it meant. No one except...

Whis had turned to look at the sky the moment the sensation was felt...

"What the hell was that?" Beerus asked frowning.

"I'm not sure..." Whis said slowly trying to decipher the feeling.

"He didn't..." Bulma blinked. She quickly closed her eyes. "No, I can still remember Trunks, and Goten too! Phew! They're still alive then..."

She smiled, but Whis and Beerus were not.

"What was that?" Goku asked them.

"..." Whis did not stop staring at the sky.

"Who cares!" Chichi snapped. "What are we going to do about getting our sons back!"

Whis turned to look at her. "I guess we should focus on that problem first..."

So they started discussing it again, though Whis and Beerus kept glancing at one another looking concerned.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, since they haven't said a whole lot about what his powers are, I kinda have to make some of it up. So this is a note especially to future readers. Because if we learn (at a later date) that his powers don't work like this, just keep in mind at the time this was written we didn't know a whole lot about the King of Everything.

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying. I sure am, I'm finding this loads of fun to write.


	3. The Kings of Everything Awaken

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 2:** The Kings of Everything Awaken

* * *

Two days passed without them going to get their boys back. Whis absolutely refused to take them until they came up with a plan that he thought might work.

Beerus however was reaching his limit and he exhaled loudly at another of Bulma's suggestions. She shot him a furious glare.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm growing very tired..." he explained. "You promised me food..."

"IF we got the boys back!" Bulma explained.

"Just face it, the King of Everything is unpredictable. We can't possibly know what will or will not set him off. Face it... your kids are gone... We're not going to risk the safety and stability of all the universes just to return two kids..." he said bluntly.

"They are our children!" Bulma snapped.

"You're young yet... You can have more..."

"Wha!" she started heading for him and Vegeta held her back.

"Now now," Whis said. "Beerus, you must understand. Mortals have a strong attachment to things like children. It's a means of species survival."

"Bulma calm down," Vegeta demanded spinning her around so she was facing him.

Gohan (who had come over upon his Mother's request) had listened to the whole situation and had inputted a few suggestions. None of which Whis liked. He was looking out the window when an idea suddenly struck him. He turned back to everyone. "Well, you keep mentioning how unpredictable this guy is..." Gohan said frowning. "It seems to me, the only way you're going to really know what he might be willing to trade for them is... to ask him..."

"Just ASK him!?" Beerus rolled his eyes.

"Just ask him?" Whis repeated contemplating the idea for a second. "I suppose that wouldn't make him upset, and then at least we would have an answer for sure..."

"REALLY!" Bulma snapped pulling out of Vegeta's grasp. "Two days and we come up with, just ask him!"

"Calm down Bulma," Goku said smiling in his usual carefree way. "We'll go try this, and bring the boys back after he tells us what he wants instead..."

Bulma fell back onto the couch looking and feeling exhausted. She had barely slept in two days, though had had a few short naps on the sofa while they were all discussing their ideas...

"Alright, take us there," Bulma sighed.

"Sorry, but not everyone is worthy of going to the King of Everything's Palace... I will take Goku since the King has already given him permission to be there..."

"Goku is the reason all this happened in the first place!" Chichi snapped furiously.

"I won't mess up again," Goku tried to assure her.

"No way! I'm not letting you go there alone!" Chichi rounded on him furiously and he jumped hiding behind Gohan's shoulder.

"I suppose I can take Vegeta as well, he did fight in our tournament after all," Whis explained. "So I don't think the High Priest will consider him unworthy."

"Hmph..." Vegeta folded his arms frowning.

Bulma turned to Vegeta, "Don't let Trunks say anything stupid that might make him angry. Just go, get him, and come back..."

"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta shrugged. "It's not like I'm going off to an impossible battle or anything..."

Vegeta walked over standing beside Whis.

"Good luck Ooto-san," Gohan said smiling as Chichi burst into tears once again. It felt a bit strange wishing him luck on something that didn't even require Goku to fight. Though to be honest, Gohan wasn't worried. He was sure they were going to get the boys back.

Goku stood beside Whis as well, and with a tap of his staff Beerus, Whis, Vegeta and Goku were off once again to see the King of Everything.

* * *

"I don't believe you were summoned," said the High Priest when they arrived, frowning slightly.

"Our apologies," Whis said bowing, and Beerus followed his lead.

Vegeta did as well, and Goku (as soon as he realized he was the only one not bowing) awkwardly followed suit.

"We have come to ask the King of Everything a question," Whis said standing straight once again.

"Well, that will have to wait... The King of Everything is undergoing a transfer, and... it isn't going well... I'm afraid you'll have to wait until this ordeal is over before anything can be requested of them..."

"A transfer?" Goku frowned. "What does that mean?"

"The King of Everything choose a new host, and the recipients (unfortunately) aren't taking the transfer well..." the High Priest explained.

"I still don't really understand what that means," Goku said frowning.

But Whis seemed to and he suddenly looked worried. "He transferred his powers to a new Host! That's dangerous! If the Transfer were to fail all of the Universes could be destroyed! What sort of host could he possibly have deemed worthy to acquire his... po... wers... Oh no..."

It just hit him who might have received his powers for he remembered the High Priest had said recipients not recipient...

"Is their anything we could do to help with the transfer..." Whis said suddenly switching tones immediately.

"The Hosts don't seem to have enough strength to contain the power that the King gave them. We managed to contain it in a single room, but it took all of my strength and all of the King's of Everything's attendants' strengths to do so. If we can increase their power, even temporarily, and contain the power within them that would make the transfer complete. Perhaps Vados could help..."

"I think she could," Whis said. "I'll call her immediately."

"Um... if you guys are busy..." Goku said taking a step forward. "Maybe we could just take the boys home and let you guys do whatever you need to do..."

Whis suddenly turned to them looking very serious.

"Alright, you two need to listen to me closely. I'm not sure how this happened. But your boys as well as all the Universes are in very grave danger..."

"From what?" Goku asked.

"Sadly, our Kings stupidity... It seems he (for whatever reason) decided he did not wish to be the King of Everything anymore... However, our worlds cannot be without one. If he didn't exist or if he were killed, all the Universes and everyone in them would cease to be. Knowing this, the only way he could not be the King of Everything anymore without destroying us all would be to choose someone else to take his powers. It seems... He choose your boys..."

"What!?" Beerus snapped. He hadn't really been paying attention to the High Priest and Whis speaking, otherwise he might have guessed this earlier.

"Uh... are you saying the boys are now the King of Everything?" Goku asked frowning.

" _Kings_ of Everything," Whis corrected. "But that's not the problem right now. Mortals are not meant to have powers this strong... Their bodies are not taking the transfer well, to put it bluntly, they're dying..."

Vegeta's expression twitched slightly with a flash of concern that he quickly covered up with a scowl, "What can we do to save them?"

"They need to be stronger..." Whis explained. "You two will have to power up and give them your energy. While you are doing that, Vados and I will attempt to seal the Kings power within' them... If we're lucky, your powers may make them strong enough to be able to contain the King's powers within' them..."

"Uh..." Goku frowned. "Will that work?"

"If it doesn't," Whis said frowning. "We won't be around to care..."

Goku and Vegeta exchanged worried glances as Beerus grabbed Whis' shoulder turning him around to face him.

"I'm a hell of a lot stronger than both of them!" he snapped. "Why don't I give them my energy?"

"That is another part of the problem Lord Beerus. You have too much. The boys are children, overwhelming their physical bodies too much could kill them. Honestly, I'm not even sure they can handle the power that Goku and Vegeta will have to give them... But it's the only shot we have at the moment and we don't have time to come up with a better plan."

When Vegeta heard that, he looked really worried, and his hands clenched into fists. "What are we waiting for! Call your sister and let's hurry this up!"

Whis, frowning slightly at his rudeness, but decided now was not the time to argue. He hit his staff on the floor and the orb began glowing green. "Vados," he said. "Please come to the King of Everything's palace as quickly as you can."

With that said the orb stopped glowing.

"Will you please take us to the boys," Whis asked the High Priest, who nodded.

They headed down that same hallways eventually disappearing and appearing before a pair of double doors. Zeno's attendants were standing on either side of it. They seemed to be concentrating very hard.

Goku had begun walking forward to turn the knob when Whis smacked him with his staff.

"Ow! What!?" Goku spun around frowning rubbing his head.

"Those attendants are focusing every bit of themselves into containing the power within' this room. What do you think would happen if you just walked over there and opened the door?"

"Well," Goku frowned, his arms behind his head. "How do we get in there then…"

"I will transport us in there when Vados arrives. Until then, you two are going to want to power up. In your base forms I don't think you'll survive."

"Oh c'mon," Gou said laughing slightly. "If the boys are still alive in there, then obviously it's a power they can at least handle, so I doubt we would have any problems—"

Vegeta suddenly powered up. His hair and eyes turning blue. He did this so fast that Goku, (being in his base form) was knocked off his feet. Goku stood up and powered up as well walking over to Vegeta who tugged on his gloves making sure they were securely on. "That wasn't very nice Vegeta..."

"This isn't a game Kakarrot," Vegeta snapped. "Our sons could die..."

"He's right," Whis assured him in an effort to get Goku to take this more seriously. "The strength itself won't kill the boys because that is where the power has been assigned to go. What could kill them is their mortal bodies being unable to handle the sheer amount of power trying to absorb into them. However, the power hasn't been assigned to the two of you, so just being exposed to it could harm you. But you should be alright if you're in your blue forms... Hopefully..."

A small noise and Vados appeared smiling. "So, what's going on?"

"No time for details Vados," Whis said. "But the God of Everything has chosen to transfer his powers to mortal bodied hosts. We have to get his energy into them without letting it escape the room."

"Got it," she said with the same level of calm as if he had just asked her to move some furniture from one side of the room to the other.

"What exactly do you want us to do once we're in there?" Goku asked.

"Feed your energy into them. Their bodies won't be able to support the full amount of your energy so you must do this slowly. The more energy you give them, the more they'll be able to handle the King's power..."

"I see, so it's like we're expanding a flood gate while simultaneously pouring in water..." Vados said nodding. "Shouldn't be too hard..."

"Are you two ready?" Whis asked.

Goku and Vegeta nodded.

"Then the moment we get in there go immediately over to your sons respectively," Whis ordered. He turned to Vados who nodded. They raised their staffs together and they disappeared.

* * *

"I hope they're okay," Chichi frowned staring out the window of one of Bulma's many living rooms.

Gohan who heard her soft plea walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Okaa-san, don't worry. They'll be home before you know it."

She turned to him and nodded. "I know..."

"Here," Gohan walked over to the playpen they had set up for Pan. He picked her up bringing her over to Chichi. "Play with Pan for a little while, and before you know it they'll be home safe and sound."

She smiled down at her granddaughter. "Yeah..."

* * *

Goku was nearly blinded by the amount of light and energy around them. He had to squint his eyes to barely see. But he didn't have time to worry about his vision too much he had been blown backwards along what felt like a glass floor. The amount of wind blowing around was probably equivalent to what a human would feel like being in a Tornado. His hair was whipping around his face. He would choke on his breath if he breathed too deeply. Their was lightning like bursts of blue and red fire that burned his skin when it touched him. The next thing he knew he lost his footing and was sent flying. He was only vaguely aware that Vegeta had gone flying back the same time as him.

Then the two of them slammed against a surface. Even though (as he would come to realize after the fact) this room was one of those wall-less void spaces. They had clearly hit up against something. Squinting he realized what had happened. Vados had made a barrier for them so they wouldn't get blown back anymore. She was holding her staff out to them and yelling at the top of her voice to Whis so she could be heard of the crackling sparks and fierce wind.

"I DON'T THINK THEY'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO BE HERE AFTERALL!" she shouted.

Whis turned to them. "YOU TWO POWER UP MORE!"

Power up more? He could barely breathe. But of course, he was sure as hell going to try. He felt a bit foolish, because he hadn't powered up to his max before entering the room and now that they were there it was going to be harder. Vegeta also seemed to have underestimated the intensity of this room. With one hand on the shields that prevented them from being blown back further they both powered up more. As they did so, the wind's intensity decreased but only slightly, the sparks didn't burn quite as bad, but still really hurt.

Vados used the shields she had created to bring them back closer. To their dismay, the intensity of the wind, and sparks and noise (all of it basically) increased the closer they got to Whis and Vados. This room (though it whipped about their clothes and hair) did not seem to affect them in the same way. As they came closer a four poster bed came into view. Upon it's covers laid Goten and Trunks side by side. Though they appeared to be unconscious they were both grimacing as though in pain. Trunk's hand clutched the covers so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"WHAT A MESS!" Vado commented loudly looking at the room around them. "THE YIN AND YANG ARE ALL MIXED UP TOGETHER!"

"AND IT SEEMS HE WAS DESIGNATING ONE TO EACH OF THEM! WE'LL HAVE TO MAKE SURE TO SEPARATE THE TYPES BEFORE LETTING THE ENERGY BE ABSORBED INTO THEM!"

How those two were able to carry on their loud conversation among all this was beyond him. Goku couldn't even open his mouth to speak in this place.

"YOU TWO! YOU NEED TO START NOW! REMEMBER, YOU HAVE TO DO IT SLOWLY!"

Goku and Vegeta kept one hand against the surfaces preventing them from being blown back and extended the palms of their hands out towards their children doing exactly as they were told.

Vados and Whis each held out their staffs and began moving the energy around them. The wind that was blowing them back remained as fierce as ever. But Goku and Vegeta distinctly felt small streams of energy going towards the boys at a slow pace obviously, and they tried to match the speed of this energy to the amount of energy that they were feeding into them.

It was very intense but very slow work and Goku didn't even pretend to understand all that was going on in this room. Though the longer they did this, the less intense the room became.

"VEGETA, SPEED UP A LITTLE! GOKU, YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN!" Whis called his orders to them over the roaring gusts.

Goku did, and he noticed when his speed decreased the wince on Goten's face softened slightly. So Goku used that to determine his speed. Vegeta and Goku at this point had numerous small burns all over from the sparks that had been violently whiping around, and their energy was decreasing.

Without warning, Goku and Vegeta's blue hair disappeared, replaced with the normal Yellow of Super Saiyan. Though, by this point the room seemed to have calmed down immensely.

"We're almost done," Vados said. She no longer had to yell to be heard.

The wind died down around them getting to a point where it was as intense as a soft breeze before it disappeared completely. Vado and Whis pulled back their staffs smiling.

"Alright, it's done," Whis told them.

Goku and Vegeta stopped and instantly fell to their knees feeling exhausted, they were both breathing heavily as though they had just run around the Earth a few hundred times.

"Well done everyone," Whis said congratulating them and turning to Vados he gave her a personal thank you.

"Don't worry about it," she answered. "This sort of stuff is our job after all..."

Vegeta got to his feet even though they felt numb and hallow. Trunks was breathing, but he wasn't awake.

"Are they all right now?" Goku asked getting to his feet as well.

"Let's find out," Whis said tapping his staff on the ground. Goku wasn't sure if he had performed any magic or simply was trying to make a sound loud enough to wake them. Either way their eyes shot open.

Both of them instantly had a blue aura about them (one very similar to the color of the energy of their Super Saiyan Blue forms), and their eyes were glowing blue as well. Both of them laid there staring up at the ceiling completely motionless.

The elder saiyans were both breathing hard, exhausted from what they had had to do to help their children, but no amount of exhaustion took the worried looks from their faces as the fathers exchanged glances of shared concern. Each of them wondering if perhaps, they had done something wrong...

Vegeta reached a hand out touching his son's head in an effort to get him to show them some sign of being awake. At his touch, the blue light started to disappear. Turnks stirred, blinking the blue glow from his eyes, and by the time he sat up rubbing his them, it was gone. "Papa? Oh good, you came back..."

Goten seemed to come to life too when Goku had knelt down beside his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes blinked, the aura of blue energy dissipating from him as well. Goten sat up a bit more quickly than Trunks, his hair even messier than usual. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Goku looking at him with the look of someone trying to determine if what they were seeing was part of a dream or if they were actually awake. After a second it seemed he had decided he was awake, for he smiled. "Ooto-san... what are you doing here... Did Zen-chan change his mind?"

Goku stared at him. Visually he looked just as he always had. He sounded, just as he always had. Vegeta was making the very same observation about his own son. However, Goku and Vegeta (at the same time) seemed to have come to the realization of one VERY big difference... They could not sense their children's energy.

* * *

 **AN:** Yea! I updated again. XP This is probably the quickest I've ever updated any story. XD Well, I find myself with lots of free time lately, so why not. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this episode! What will happen now? You'll have to wait to find out. XP

Also, I'd like to point out that what Goku and Vegeta did there was the same thing they did with Goku in the Broly movie where the Z fighters lent their energy to temporarily give Goku more power. It did not increase Goten's and Trunk's overall power, but was merely a temporary power boost which stopped their bodies from being destroyed by the amount of magical power that had to go into them. Yeah, this might not actually make sense in the actual DBZ world, but just play along. I wanted the transferring of powers to be a bit more dramatic than just a simple, Okay here you go. XP


	4. The God's Move In

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 3:** The God's Move In

* * *

"Ooto-san," Goten frowned at his appearance. "Are you okay? You look like you've been fighting."

Goku looked down at his outfit which had many holes from where all the craziness going on before had cut into him in various places, not to mention he probably looked as tired as he felt.

"You too," Trunk noticed his Father was in a similar state. "Were you two fighting one another?"

"Never mind that," Whis said stepping forward and he bowed along with Vados. "My name is Whis, and this is my sister Vados. We would like to formally re-introduce ourselves and be the first express our sincerest gratitude to the new Kings of Everything."

"Uh..." Trunks frowned. Was he talking to them or someone else? He looked around to see if another person were in the room that they hadn't noticed before. Though, that title suddenly made Goten remember and he looked beside him where he had assumed Zeno had fallen asleep. But he wasn't there.

"Oh gosh! Zen-chan!"

He started throwing the pillows on the floor, and looked under the covers before disappearing under the bed. He emerged up behind the headboard looking around at them all. "Uh... Trunks-kun. I think we lost Zen-chan..."

"Good," Trunk answered unconcernedly. "Then let's go home."

He hopped down from the bed.

"Trunks?" Vegeta frowned looking down at his son. "What exactly is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh... We were playing with Zen-chan and we fell asleep."

"Did you ask him to make you Gods?" he asked. Somewhat harshly. Leaving Trunks a bit confused as to why it was sounding as though he were in trouble...

"No..."

"Goten did you?" Goku asked in a much softer tone, and he shook his head.

"Tsk, this doesn't make any sense..." Vegeta snapped and Trunks frowned. Did they do something wrong? Why was his Dad so upset?

Goten frowned at Vegeta's tone as well. "Did we do something bad?" he asked still peeking from behind the headboard.

"Oh not at all," Whis interjected immediately. He waved his staff and boys disappeared from where they were and reappeared in front of Whis. They looked around temporarily confused by their sudden change in location. "On the contrary. You two have done something incredible. You survived a transfer, and that is a feat in itself."

"A what?" Trunks frowned.

"Hhmm, let me explain from the beginning. For some reason the King of Everything has decided to give you two his position in the Universe. He gave his powers to you, and your mortal forms didn't take it very well. However, with the help of your Fathers, you survived the transferring of his powers. Now you two are the Kings of Everything."

"We're Kings?" Goten said.

"Of Everything?" Trunks added.

Whis nodded.

Goten suddenly raised his hand as if he were in school. "Question!"

Whis chuckled a bit at his actions, "Yes?"

"What does a King of Everything do?" he asked, genuinely wondering.

"Why, whatever he wants," Whis answered.

"Like eat cookies in bed?" Goten asked smiling.

"If he so wishes," this time Vados answered.

"Like stay up as late as he wants?" Trunks inputted.

"If he desires to," Whis replied.

Goten and Trunks suddenly exchanged smirks.

Vegeta's frown deepened. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell children as young as them that they could essentially do whatever they pleased. He stepped forward, aware that his legs felt somewhat numb when he did so. "I don't understand how all this has happened? Why did the King of Everything do this in the first place?"

"Hhmm..." Whis frowned. "We should have been able to ask him directly. Transferring his powers did not mean that his own body would disappear. Zeno should be here..."

"You don't think, he was killed by the energy that left him do you?" Vados asked.

"No," Whis assured her. "Regardless of whether he has his powers or not. He was still a non-mortal being, so his powers would have harmed him very little, if at all..."

"But lucky for us, I have an easy way to know exactly what happened..." he said and using his staff he made an orb appear just as he had done earlier to show Chichi that Goten was alright. "This will show us what occurred just before the transfer..."

It showed them climbing into bed and Goten reading a book to him. Trunks fell asleep long before the book was done. But then it got to a part that had Vados and Whis raising their eyebrows in realization:

 _"Do Mommies always read stories?" Zeno asked Goten in the bubble vision._

 _"Yeah," Goten yawned rubbing his eye. "Most nights..."_

 _"Do Mommies alway pat your head when you do good?"_

 _"Um... sometimes..." Goten answered. "Sometimes they give you a hug."_

 _"Do Daddies always protect you when you're in danger?" Zeno asked._

 _"Of course. Mommies do too... sometimes... Keeping their babies safe is part of their job," Goten explained._

 _"Do Mommies always cook yummy foods?" Zeno asked._

 _"Uh-huh, everyday," he answered._

 _"Do Mommies always make ochies go away with burning goop filled with hell fire?" he asked, his voice not quite matching his words and Goten laughed._

 _"Yup, Daddies do too... sometimes..." His eyes were burning slightly and getting prickly._

 _"That sounds awesome..." Zeno said his expression unchanging. Goten leaned back against his pillow the book he was holding fell forward. Zeno sat between the Goten and Trunks somewhat awkwardly. Whis skipped ahead until his attendants appeared._

 _"Your highness," they bowed together._

 _"Hhmmm..." he was smiling. "You know, I like playing house. I like Mommies and I like Daddies. I want some..."_

 _"Your highness, you weren't born... so... you don't have—," one of his attendants began to explain._

 _"Be gone."_

 _The attendants eyes widened and in what looked like pixelated shards, he disappeared. Erased from existence..._

Goten blinked. "Did he just..."

 _"New one," Zeno said and a copy of the one that had disappeared, appeared. He matched the bow of the other and Zeno floated up into the air. "I want a Mother, I want a House, I want a Father, I want a family!"_

 _"Of course Sir. Shall you create one?"_

 _"No... I don't want one that I make. It would be a fake one. I want a real one. One I can be born into..."_

 _"Your highness, you're talking about being reborn. You understand that if you're reborn, you'll be mortal. Your powers will be gone. We MUST have a King of Everything!"_

 _"That's true... their must be a King of Everything..." Zeno kept making circles in his flight pattern like a bee buzzing around. "I know!"_

 _He floated above Goten and Trunks patting each of their heads lightly so they wouldn't wake up. "I'll make them the Kings of Everything!"_

 _"Your highness, they're mortals," one of his attendants pointed out. "How could they possibly contain your power?"_

 _"They are saiyans, so they can store more power than average mortals. But I will divide my power between the two of them. One will have my power to create, the other. Will have my power to destroy... Thus, new Kings of Everything! And I'll be reborn. Then..." and he said the last part with lots of excitement. "Then I'll have one of those Mommies!"_

 _"If that is what you wish, your highness," they said in unison._

 _Zeno nodded. "It is! It is indeed!"_

 _He turned around to the boys and held out the palm of his hands towards each of them. He looked back at his attendants. "Goodbye. Serve them well..."_

 _Suddenly their was a bright light and an upsurge of power. The room around them changed from the copy of Goten's house to the room they were standing in now. The wind and electricity that had been present before showed up in the video as Zeno removed his power from his own body before he closed his eyes and disappeared. His attendants upon seeing his power escape immediately rushed out slamming the doors closed behind them. Goten and Trunks remained laying there with the energy whipping violently around them._

"Well, I guess that's what happened..." Whis exclaimed making the bubble disappear. "He decided to be reborn, who would have thought he would even want to be..."

"So, he's mortal now?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes... he has taken on a mortal form, and thus he is mortal now..." Whis sighed. "It is too late to change anything... We will have to move forward with what we do have, and that is Goten and Trunks. The new Kings of Everything."

Just then their was knock on the door that seemed to be attached to nothing.

Whis turned, opening it with a wave of his staff and the High Priests as well as Zeno's attendants were standing there.

"Ah, so it was a success after all," the Priest said smiling. "I was getting a bit worried when everything got so quiet..."

"We had a..."

Goten and Trunks who exchanged glances ran to the other side of the door noticing it was attached to nothing, but when they ran back around the door led to another room.

"Boys, please settle down," Whis said frowning before turning back to the Priest. "We had a moment where I was wondering, but yes, the transfer seems to have been successful. The boys are fine..."

"Wonderful," the Priest said. "Then how about I get you all something to eat."

Goten and Goku suddenly had matching expressions of joy which were squashed by Vegeta's next words, "We're going home! Now!"

"Aw..." Goten frowned. "But I'm hungry..."

"Their is food on Earth," Vegeta snapped. "Now let's go..."

"That would probably be for the best," Whis said. "Their Mothers are quite worried about them..."

"Nonsense," the Priest said. "The Kings should not leave the safety of the Palace... They could be in danger on Earth... The Palace has safety measures in place to ensure the King of Everything's are always well, they should remain here. I was able to convince the last King of Everything not to leave his palace once until you and Beerus held that tournament..."

"You didn't let him leave his whole life," Goten asked frowning. "No wonder he decided to leave..."

"The King of everything may do as he wishes," the Priest explained. "I simply made sure he understood that remaining here was what was best for all the Universes. He never found anything that interested him enough to question my words until..."

His eyes suddenly glanced in Goku's direction.

Trunks suddenly frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Well if the King of Everything can do what he wants, then I'm leaving..."

"Uh well... if you wish, your highness..." the Priest said sounding more than a little displeased.

"Wow," Trunks said in mock surprise. "Look how easy that was... Okay. Whis you can take us home right?"

"Of course," he said bowing slightly.

"Wait just a minute," Beerus had stepped foward from the other room folding his arms. "How can their be two Kings of Everything? We've never had two before! Isn't that going to cause problems..."

"Calm down Beerus-sama," Whis said smiling. "Zeno-sama divided his abilities between the two of them. Having two (I assume) won't be that much different than having one. Anyway, their highness wish to go home. So we can discuss this more on Earth."

Zeno's attendants stepped forward silently.

"Ahhh... Do you two wish to come as well?"

They nodded.

"Alright then everyone whoever is going grab onto me..."

Much like with Goku's instant transmission they all grabbed onto Whis in some manner and he said goodbye to his sister before disappearing, they were flying through space, and shortly after they landed in the yard in back of Bulma's house.

She had been on the balcony and looked up when they appeared. "Chichi! They're back!" she called rushing into the house so she could go downstairs."

Seeing his Mother so happy confused Trunks a little. "We've only been gone a few hours. What is she freaking out for?"

He turned to Goten who was licking an icecream cone causing Trunks to stare at him blinking, he was confused and then he vehemently exclaimed, "Where did you get that!?"

"Huh?" Goten looked down at it. "Oh... I don't know. I wanted one, and it appeared."

"What... that's not fair. I want one too."

"Um..."

Another icecream cone appeared in-front of Trunks floating in the air until he took hold of it. "What the—"

He looked around sure that someone was playing a trick on him.

Goku let out a huge sigh when they arrived back. "Well that's over. I _told_ Chichi everything would work out."

"Work out?" Vegeta snapped. "Our children are Gods now. Everything didn't work out—"

By this time Bulma and Chichi were rushing across the grass and each of them hugged their children as Mothers do when their child comes back safe and sound after being somewhere dangerous.

"I'm so glad you're alright—" Chichi said tearfully and then frowned when Goten brought his icecream (which he had been holding out of the way while she hugged him so it wouldn't fall on the ground) back to his mouth licking it again.

"WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE WORRIED SICK AND YOU STOPPED TO GET THEM ICECREAM!"

"Wha..." Goku looked down noticing the treats for the first time. "We didn't... Wait... Where did those..."

"Ugh, Goku can't you take anything seriously!" Chichi frowned picking Goten up.

Bulma who had noticed Zeno's attendants not too far off moved to hide behind Vegeta. "What are these guy doing here..."

"Bulma-sama," Whis said smiling getting her attention. She frowned at his use of the honorific attached to her name. "If you'll go inside, we have some things we must discuss with you and Chichi-sama."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Whis had finished explaining to them all that had occurred at Zeno's palace. Bulma and Chichi sat there awestruck.

"So... What exactly does this mean?" she asked frowning.

"It means, your sons are now responsible for maintaining balance across the universes..." Beerus said frowning.

"You can't leave that much responsibility in the hands of a nine and ten year old!" Bulma snapped. "Find someone else to do it!"

"We can't," Whis said. "The previous King of Everything choose them. We cannot overrule his decision..."

"Trunks can't even keep his room cleaned," Bulma explained. "How is he supposed to maintain balance in the Universe!?"

"I could keep my room cleaned," Trunks argued frowning. "It just seems kind of pointless, because we have maids for that..."

Bulma turned back to Whis as though her son's comment was enough proof that he should not be put in charge of a universe, let alone all of them.

"Let's move on," Whis said walking over to the boys. "They are going to have a lot of work to do learning how to use their powers and do their jobs..."

Trunks frowned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like the sound of it.

"What do you mean by work? Like homework?" Goten asked.

"Well, I suppose you could think of it kind of like homework," Whis said nodding.

"Well that's just great," Trunks sighed. "Just our luck..."

"What do you mean?" Goten looked down at his depressed expression and leaned back in his seat frowning.

"I mean that we're really the only two people in the world who could be made Gods of Everything and still be expected to do homework..."

"It's not going to be all bad," Whis explained. "You're going to be learning to use your new powers and how to control it."

The boys exchanged glances and then turned back to Whis with expressions of interest, "Powers?"

"Yes, the King of Everything had two very distinct powers. He could create absolutely anything and he could destroy absolutely anything. So he divided the powers between you two. Tunks-sama received the power to destroy, and Goten-sama received the power to create absolutely anything..."

"Wha... I can create anything?"

"You already did, where do you think you got the icecream from..."

"Oh... that was me... I didn't even realize... I just was thinking about one and it appeared..."

Whis smiled at that, "Well why don't you try thinking of something else..."

"Hhmmm..." Goten frowned in thought and then a plate of dumpling rolls appeared in front of him and didn't stop floating until he grabbed them. "Trunks-kun... look!"

He sat the plate between them. Gohan and Goku who were standing a short ways away watched the situation in awe.

"I don't believe it," Gohan said completely unable to think that his little brother could be a God of any kind.

"I know..." Goku answered in excitement. "That's gotta be the best technique ever! I wonder if Goten could teach me... It would rally come in handy for the days when Chichi gets mad at me and refuses to make me dinner..."

Chichi who was not too far away from him shot him a fiery stare and flinched jumping to the other side of Gohan.

"So Goten can create and I can destroy?" Trunks said frowning. Whis nodded, and Trucks sighed. "Awww... That's bullshit..."

"TRUNKS!" Bulma snapped because she didn't condone that language in her house. But as she said his name harshly like that. Zeno's attendants suddenly narrowed their eyes shooting an angry expression her way. Almost as though she could feel their glare she turned to look at them. A moment of tense silence passed until Trunks (who hadn't noticed anything) answered.

"Sorry, but that's not fair. Why does Goten get the cool power!"

"I'm sorry," Goten said frowning, and always wanting to make Trunk's happy he added. "We can switch."

"Their will be no switching," Whis tried to explain. The boys clearly didn't understand just how serious this situation was. "You two nearly died when we were simply giving you these powers. It would be far too risky to try and switch them..."

"So you're saying my powers aren't cool?" Beerus frowned looking in Trunk's direction.

"Uh... no," Trunks lied. "But c'mon, making whatever you want appear is a whole lot cooler than destroying stuff..."

"Well, regardless of what's cool or not..." Whis said. "We'll need you two to start practicing and getting control of your powers as soon as possible. So we're going to need to find you two a teacher..."

"Well that's obvious," Beerus said walking over he took a seat on the armrest of the couch where Trunks was sitting. He put his hand on Trunk's head. "I'll train this one..."

"Eh... Beerus-sama..." Vegeta frowned stepping forward.

"You have a problem with that?" He asked eyeing Vegeta. Vegeta frowned. It really wasn't that long ago that he had genuinely feared this being, and to be honest. A small part of him still did... "Don't look so nervous Vegeta... Your son is in good hands..."

Vegeta grimaced. Their really wasn't nothing he could do about Beerus' decision...

"Just what are you going to be teaching him?" Bulma snapped.

With a sigh he pointed to himself, "God of destruction." He pointed to Trunks. "Power to destroy. So basically I was thinking I could teach him baking..."

He was clearly joking, but Bulma didn't appreciate his attempt to lighten the mood. "My son is NOT going to be destroying anything!"

"Your son is now responsible for the balance being kept in all of existence. You can't imagine how much destruction he'll be causing..."

"Beerus-sama..." Whis interjected frowning at his behavior. "Let us not upset the Mother of the God of Everything..."

Suddenly the use of sama at the end of her name made sense to Bulma. Whis turned to her. "My apologies for Beerus-sama's behavior. Regardless, the boys need to learn to control their powers or they could accidentally destroy someone or something, or create a time altering situation. It is very important that they study and learn the limits of their powers otherwise, well, I can't begin to explain to you the sort of catastrophes that could occur..."

Bulma frowned. She did suppose that was true...

"Oy, Goten..."

Goten turned, his Father had ducked down beside the couch he was sitting on. "Now that you're a God, we should try sparing—"

"Ugh," Whis sighed after overhearing Goku. "How many times do I have to explain this to you... Just because someone is powerful. It doesn't mean they are physically powerful. One can be powerful intellectually, one can be powerful mentally, one can be powerful physically. But Goten and Trunks are now powerful magically... That's very different from being powerful physically."

"So... he isn't stronger at all?" Goku asked frowning.

"Not in your understanding of the word."

Goku's expression fell, "Darn..."

"Well," Beerus got to his feet. "I believe you promised me food."

"Tsk," Bulma frowned.

"Then after, you can show me to my room..."

"To your room!?" Bulma snapped.

"I'm going to stay here and train the boy so obviously I want a room."

"You're NOT staying here!" Bulma wanted to put her foot down right away. This was still HER house after all, and something about Beerus just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Whis, you can go live at Goten-sama's house so you can train him," Beerus ordered.

"Understood," Whis answered.

"WHAT!?" Chichi snapped. "We don't have room for another person at our house!"

"Just how long is this training going to take for them?" Bulma said frowning.

"I don't know," Beerus glanced back at Trunks and Goten. "Depending on how quickly they learn, and how dedicated they study. One maybe two hundred years tops..."

"One to two hundred years!" Chichi gasped looking back at Gohan as though he could correct this obviously ridiculous estimation.

"Trunks and Goten aren't even going to be alive in two hundred years..."

Whis and Beerus looked confused at Bulma's statement.

"Bulma-sama, Trunks-sama and Goten-sama are the Gods of Everything now. They're no longer mortal. They're Gods..."

"AND?"

"The God of Everything is not bound to time in the same way mortals are," Whis said. "If they were to die, all the universes in existence go with them... So time is not going to end them as it does with mortal beings. they will remain unchanged regardless of how much time has passed."

"You mean..." Bulma frowned.

"They're not going to age anymore..." Beerus said bluntly. "Whether it's today or a thousand years from now, they're going to remain exactly the same."

* * *

 **AN:** Yea! Another chapter is done! I glad you're all enjoying. :)


	5. Non-existent Memories

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 4:** Non-existent Memories

* * *

Chichi had a major fit when she learned Goten wasn't going to grow up, and Goten seemed upset by this as well. His expression had fallen almost immediately and he got very quiet. Trunks on the other hand was trying to understand why this was a bad thing. He didn't have to grow up and get boring like Gohan did. He wouldn't have to worry about grown up responsibilities like bills... But who was he kidding. His family was rich, he wasn't going to have to worry about that anyway.

After Goku and Gohan had sufficiently calmed Chichi down, Goku decided it was time they should be heading back since they really couldn't change anything about this one way or the other. So Whis, and one of the attendants (to Chichi's dismay) went with Goku along for his instant transmission ride home. When they appeared Chichi instantly launched into more complaints about the situation, but Goku was looking at Goten who still looked rather upset. They all went into the dining room where Chichi started making them dinner (complaining all the while).

"Hey," Goku said tugging Goten's sleeve slightly to get his attention. Goten had been sitting with his chin on the table and his arms infront of his face hiding them. "What's wrong squirt?"

Chichi turned at that moment when she heard Goku addressing him.

"If I don't grow up anymore..." Goten said pitifully. "Does that mean... That I don't get any more Birthdays?"

His wife's eyes instantly filled with tears, and Goku wasn't entirely sure why she found the question so sad, but she rushed over to the table grabbing Goten's hand. "You are going to have a birthday every year, whether you grow up or not."

"Really," he smiled perking up instantly.

"Of course baby..." Chichi answered frowning.

Goten appeared quite happy once again, as that had apparently been his only concern. The weird attendant guy stayed outside Goten's room while he slept. Whis had made a rather cozy set up in their shed. After he was done renovating, Chichi and Goku walked it there finding that inside it looked very much like a small house but the furniture was strange, and a lot of it floated in the air.

Goten slept peacefully that night. He was happy that he was still going to have Birthdays. Which was indeed, the best part of growing up.

* * *

Bulma had a box of technical parts that she was taking from her lab to her scrap room where she stored parts that were she no longer needed but might still be useful in the future. Even though she had returned to her lab shortly after Chichi, Goku, Goten, and Whis left for their house, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what she had learned about her son...

"Bulma-sama, he isn't going to age anymore," she mimicked Whis' words in an annoyed tone, and after she started mimicking Beerus'. "I was thinking I could teach him baking. Stupid..."

She frowned. "You know I don't care what they say. I don't trust that Beerus guy. I don't care if they do come over and steal food all the time, or if Goku made friends with him. He's Goku! He makes friends with everybody! Trunks and Goten are too young to be in this sort of position and... UGH!"

She stopped mid-step as she approached Trunks' room (she had been heading to check on him. It was something she did every night). One of those weird looking attendant guys were standing there, and she dropped her box out of surprise. When he heard the noise his head turned (creepily and slowly) in Bulma's direction making her feel uncomfortable. Why was this guy here anyway. Him and his twin (if they were twins) hadn't said anything while everyone was together and now this creepy stick guy was just standing outside her son's room...

She knelt down scooping the parts back into the box, and she stood up again. The things eyes were still glaring at her. She started to continue walking but felt her uneasiness grow the closer she got, and she frowned suddenly turning right around and hurrying back down the hallway.

"What is that thing," she scoffed sitting on the sofa in her biggest living room about ten minutes later. She hated all of this! That creepy stick guy, Beerus living in her home, her son being 10 years old for the rest of his life! How the hell was she supposed to be a Grandmother some day if he was never going to be older than 10!? Not that that was really the most important thing, but she couldn't help but think Trunk's was losing more than he was gaining...

"Bulma?"

She looked up. Vegeta was standing there without a shirt and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He had obviously just gotten done in the gravity room. She was certain that he was just upset about all this as she was, and like her he had to preoccupy his thoughts with something he enjoyed like she did with her projects, but for him it was training.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I was taking these parts to the back and was going to check on Trunks, but... that creepy stick thing is outside Trunk's room and I was too scared to walk past him..."

"I'll walk with you," he offered being uncharacteristically helpful.

"I don't care anymore..." she said frowning.

Vegeta walked over putting a hand on the back of a nearby chair as he stared down at his wife who was illuminated by the outdoor lights because she hadn't bothered to turn on the lights in that room. He was waiting, and she knew why. Both of them were thinking the same things and both of them were worried about their only child.

"What are we going to do Vegeta?" Bulma asked sighing.

"We don't really have a choice with this. He is one of the Gods of everything now, and... we can't change that..."

"Tsk! You're no help!" she snapped turning away, she crossed her legs and folded her arms disapprovingly.

"What do you want me to do Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Get these people out of my house!" Bulma demanded.

"Assuming that they did leave based solely on my asking, they'll just take Trunks with them," Vegeta explained. "When we were leaving the God of Everything's palace the Priest there didn't even want them to leave it."

"Why?"

"Something about them being in danger on Earth," he answered.

"They're supposed to be the Kings of Everything aren't they? How could they possibly be in danger here," Bulma sighed.

"He was probably referring to what could happen if they don't learn to control their powers..."

Bulma rested her chin in the palms of her hands staring down at her feet. "Trunks is going to be 10 years old forever..."

"Seems so," Vegeta answered, he wasn't sure what else he could say, and was that really the important part?

The light suddenly caught a tear that fell down Bulma's cheek disappearing into her palm.

"Bulma?" Vegeta took a step closer looking at her with a concerned expression.

"He's going to live forever, he's not going to grow up anymore, and I'm not going to be there to take care of him..."

Is _that_ what was bothering her...

"What if... three or four hundred years from now he wants to talk to me and I'm not there for him because I died..."

Of all the things Vegeta was worried about, not being there in three or four hundred years was not concerning him at the moment.

"Well, Bulma, you were going to die before him regardless," Vegeta pointed out and then he genuinely didn't understand the look she gave him after his comment. It was one of anger and judgement.

"Yeah, when he was a man with a job and possibly a family. Not when he was 10 and still sleeping with a night light."

Vegeta frowned, "He still sleeps with a night light?"

"He does when I go in there after he's fallen asleep and turn it on!" she snapped, and then she let out a deep sigh looking out the window. "I couldn't do that tonight because that stupid _thing_ was blocking his door..."

"Look," Vegeta said walking over to her. "He is the God of Everything now, I'm sure that he can travel to Other World. When he misses you, he'll just come see you. Simple as that..."

"You really think he's gonna take the time to come visit me once he's learned to be the King of Everything?" she asked sighing.

"He will or I'll kick his ass," Vegeta stated bluntly and was pleased to get a genuine laugh from her.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed and save worrying about this until morning," she said picking up the box of parts. "I'll just set this in our room until tomorrow."

She started heading toward their bedroom and stopped when she didn't hear his footsteps, she turned, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute," he answered and he watched her leave.

Then he turned. He was not worried about not being there for Trunks as Bulma was. They were going to be there for Trunks whether they were alive and well on Earth or dead and gone in Other World, just as they had been there for their future son. And he wasn't too concerned about the fact that Trunks was going to be 10 years old forever. No... What bother him the most was that his son would be destroying beings and wiping them from existence. A sudden mental image of Trunk with his foot on someone's head came into his mind, the same way he remembered Beerus standing to insult his Father...

There had once been a time when he would have been honored and proud to have a son destroying and causing mayhem throughout the galaxy. A child whose name was feared, a saiyan couldn't hope for more. But that was the old him. Now, he didn't care about those things. What he wanted now, and he would not admit it to anyone, was to see his wife and son live a happy and safe life. He didn't know if that could happen with Trunks being one half of the God of Everything...

He headed down the hallway that led to Trunk's room. As Bulma had said, Zeno's attendant was just outside his son's door. He glared at Vegeta as he approached. Vegeta got in front of him. "Move," Vegeta demanded.

The attendant's eyes narrowed, and he remained where he was.

"Now!" Vegeta snapped.

The being stepped aside begrudgingly, and Vegeta entered Trunk's room. It was dark. His son was sound asleep under his covers but was sleeping at an odd angle. One of his pillows had been knocked on the floor and his blanket was halfway in the process. He had never checked on his son at night before. That was his something his Mother usually did... And personally, he imagined that to be a Mother's job. Though regardless, he walked over and fixed his covers before replacing the pillow under his head.

He turned heading back towards the door but stopped after a few steps. Vegeta glanced back at his child, laying there calm and peaceful. Then he walked over to the night light Bulma kept near Trunk's bed and he turned it on. A soft glow filled the room. Trunk's closed eyes flickered for a moment before he grabbed his second pillow hugging it like a Teddy Bear.

Vegeta walked out the automatic door closed behind him. He turned to the attendant who still didn't look happy at all.

"Hmph," he scoffed before heading back to his and Bulma's room.

* * *

Trunks woke up the next morning and had started heading towards his closet when he noticed the small night light that had been in his room since before he could remember. "Seriously, what's wrong with this light?" he sighed turning it off. He never turned this light on, but for some reason, it was on every morning when he woke up.

It usually didn't bother him enough to mention it, but for some reason he decided to tell his Mother about it over breakfast.

Bulma smiled, "Sweety, that's me I do that."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, you know... in case you wake up in the night and are scared..."

Trunks immediately felt annoyed. His Mother wasn't nearly as doting and overprotective as Goten's Mom, but their were occasional moments like this one where her Motherly affection just made him feel like an incapable child...

"Mom, I don't get scared at night, I'm not five..."

"Yeah, he's the King of Everything, what does he have to scared of," said Bills from the other end of the table as he ate his portion of the breakfast that Bulma's servants had set out.

She sighed. She wasn't sure why his being at the breakfast table bother her so. Well his being there in general bothered her, but breakfast just felt like family time. So why was Beerus here and not her husband. Oh yeah, because her husband thought training was more important. She sighed.

"Well I didn't turn it on last night," Bulma said. "Maybe I won't turn it on tonight..."

"You didn't?" Trunk asked looking up from his food. "But... it was on this morning..."

Bulma who had taken her plate and put it in the sink stopped mid-motion and smiled. "Vegeta..." she whispered blushing a little.

She went to the gravity room she had built for him and looked in the window to see him training diligently. Bulma watched him for a moment, and after a few seconds Vegeta noticed she was there so he stopped training heading over to the door which slid open. He grabbed a towel from the rack by the door to wipe his face from the sweat. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing..." she said. Then before he could scoff at being interrupted for no reason she rushed over and kissed his cheek.

His face went red, "What was that for?"

"Oh... you know..." Bulma said smiling brightly before turning to leave. Bulma had confided to him about something that was important to her. Without even saying it was important, he had picked up on her hint and ensured that it got done when she was too scared to go into Trunk's room. She couldn't believe that he had cared that much about her to have listened to such a subtle hint.

Vegeta on the other hand, was completely bewildered. Yes when she had mentioned that she would turn on Trunk's night light he had understood that it was something important to her and that she wanted it done, and yes that was why he had gone and turned it on. But it had seemed like such an insignificant thing that he didn't have a clue that _that_ was the reason why she had kissed him.

"Stupid woman and her... stupid random kisses..." Vegeta grumbled as he went back into the gravity room, suddenly finding it a lot harder to concentrate on training.

* * *

"Alright," Beerus said that afternoon he had taken Trunks outside. "To erase beings and things from existence, you need only imagine their destruction."

He picked up a blade of grass and held it out to Trunks, "Now try erasing this..."

Trunks took it and, to his surprise, it was quite easy. Barely any thought at all went into making that blade of grass turn from many small green orbs of light to nothing.

"Now," Beerus said. "You must understand that that blade of grass, has never existed. Every life it may have ever affected has now changed."

Trunks glanced down at the rest of the lawn, "Uh... okay."

"No, the other blades of grass are separate from that one," Beerus explained.

"Sure..." Trunks answered.

Beerus sighed folding his arms. He had never actually taught anyone anything before, and could already tell he was off to a bad start. "Maybe I should have Whis teach you after all..."

Bulma was watching from the patio sipping her drink with annoyance. She wasn't about to have Trunks have a lesson with this guy that she wouldn't supervise.

"What if we do something bigger?" Trunks asked. "Like... this tree."

He ran over to the tallest tree in his Mother's large yard. Bulma frowned grabbing her drink she headed out there. "Trunks-kun, don't you mess up my tree!" she snapped.

He frowned turning back to her.

"Don't worry," Beerus said frowning. "We can undo it. Go ahead Trunks."

"Now wait just a minute, my Father planted that tree the day we moved to the City when I was a very small child. It means a lot to us!"

Trunks had already turned back placing a hand on the Tree's trunks and he thought about it disappearing, and being gone. It pixelated into tiny glowing green shards, and then it was no more. Trunks blinked at the space that was left in the yard, and Bulma stood there one eyebrow raised.

"Look Mama," Trunks said smiling. "I made the whole tree disappear!"

"What tree?" Bulma asked.

"What... your tree," Trunks answered frowning. "The one that's been here since your family moved to the City."

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Bulma-sama," Beerus said grinning. "Please go back and view the lesson from afar."

He lightly shoved her back towards the house, with a last nasty look back she started walking once again.

"She doesn't remember the tree..." Trunks looked up at Beerus.

"I already told you, the things you destroy have never existed. Their was no tree for her to remember."

"Well, how do I put it back? She'll remember then right?"

At that moment Bulma stopped walking just before she reached the house and turned back to look at them. Beerus gave her a convincing wave to show he approved of her hovering over his lesson. "You can't put it back, I lied to her because I knew as soon as it was gone their wouldn't be a tree for her to complain about."

"So... It's gone completely..?"

"It's gone completely. It cannot be undone..."

"But, we remember it."

"We are Gods," Beerus explained. "We will always recall the natural order of events regardless of any changes. Mere mortals, such as your Mother can only live in one reality at a time."

Vegeta came out the glass doors to stand beside Bulma on the patio where she sat fuming.

"What have they destroyed so far?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing, they've been out here talking for twenty minutes already and they haven't done a damn thing..." she sighed. "I gotta grab something stronger to drink. Could you watch their training for a bit? Just make sure Beerus doesn't try blowing up our Kid."

"Fine," Vegeta answered and took the seat she had just gotten up from.

"Your parents sure are worried about you," Beerus said turning back to him after watching Vegeta sit down.

"Are they?" Trunks asked. Other than their staying around him more than usual he hadn't really noticed.

* * *

"Well, um..." Whis frowned. He was having a problem with Chichi who was insisting that Goten had to finish all his regular homework before he could do any of Whis' lessons. "We must come to some sort of compromise here..."

"Their will be no compromising. Goten is my son, and the rule in our house is that he can't go play until his homework is done."

"We're not going to be playing... I'm going to be training your son to be the God of Everything. In the long run none of this mortal homework is going to be beneficial for him..."

"Yes it will! Knowledge is never a waste!" she snapped.

"C'mon Chichi," Goku asked frowning. "Just for today! I kinda want to see what this training entails."

"We're not going to actually be training if that's what you're thinking Goku..." Whis sighed.

"When his homework is done, then you boys can go out and practice whatever silly little tricks you want him to learn. But NOT before..." with that she spun around picking up the bin of dirty laundry she had been carrying before Whis tried to begin his and Goten's lesson.

"I must not upset the King of Everything's Mother. I must not upset the King of Everything's Mother," Whis repeated this a few time in an almost whisper before smiling once again. "Well, while we wait for Goten to finish... How about I train you some more Goku?"

"What really?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

And for the next three hours Goku had a training session with Whis. When Goten had finally finished he flew off to where they were and landed beside them. "There you are," Whis said smiling. "I hope this day finds you well your highness."

Goten blinked. "It's not like I was hiding," Goten answered misinterpreting his words.

Choosing to ignore it rather than explain it, Whis sat with Goten and Goku in the grass and began discussing what it means to create and destroy. He explained to them how all the universes needed to be in proper balance to function. Both in good and evil as well as presence and absence.

"The amount of "stuff" (for lack of a better term) in the universe must always remain at the same number or at least very close to the same number. So let's say that Trunks were to destroy the galaxy. That would be a lot of stuff missing from this universe. The balance would be broken and it could cause the universe to go haywire. To keep up the balance you Goten-sama, would need to create just as much as he destroyed to put everything right. The same works the other way. If you started creating hundreds of planets and worlds the universe would have too much existing in it, and Trunks would need to destroy an equivalent amount to balance out the universe again. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Goten answered.

"Small things like a single living being or a single item won't upset the balance enough to notice. So don't worry about the small things unless you're thinking of making an infinite number of them..."

"Okay," Goten nodded.

"Now, why don't you try making something. An animal... preferably small..."

"Hhhmmm..." Goten frowned and suddenly a small puppy appeared in his lap. Goten smiled happily and started petting it.

"Aw," Goku said reaching over he scratched it's head.

"Very good," Whis said. "I want you to notice something though."

He suddenly made a scroll appear in the air and it unraveled. It was a series of blocks stretching across the scroll's parchment, and when it got to roughly around the middle it showed many blocks that extended so far that he could see the beginning or ends. Except for one block in the very center that began in the center. Their was writing at the edges that Goten didn't know how to read.

"This is the Universe Calendar," Whis explained. "It tells us the exact moments in which something existed. This puppy had just begun it's existence today. Their is no record or life that had been affected by this creature before now. However, not everything you create has to begin existing in the moment you create it. You can give the things you create histories and lives where they have affected others. This takes exceptional concentration."

"So, it's like giving something a past?" Goten asked.

Whis smiled, happy he was catching on so fast, "It is exactly like giving something a past. Good job."

"Is this all you're going to be doing?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku," Whis sighed impatiently.

"Well..." He frowned. "I think I'm going to go image train."

He jumped to his feet heading a small ways away to begin. Whis turned to Goten frowning. "Well, let's continue..."

* * *

That night, Trunks heard a small noise, but his eyes shot open from a dead sleep because he sensed someone in the house aside from the people who were meant to be there. He got up walking by his lit night light and opened his door. The attendant of Zeno's that had been otuside moved aside when Trunks walked out. Their was clatter from downstairs. Yawning unconcernedly he walked over to the top of the stairway looking down to find a burglar in their living room stealing some of his Mother's expensive trinkets.

He just stood there until the burglar noticed him. "What the!"

He pulled out a gun as soon as he spotted Trunks aiming it at him.

"Boy did you pick the wrong house to rob..." Trunks said smiling.

"Come down here quietly child and I won't shoot you," the man demanded.

Trunks could only smirk. "Kay," he floated a few inches off the floor making the man gasp in shock and then he flew down kicking the gun from his hand and then aiming a second kick seeing him crashing into the opposite wall. He had tried to do this lightly, but the man still cracked the drywall from the force Trunks had used.

That noise had been enough to wake his parents. When they came hurrying into the room, his Mother turned on the light. Trunks had already opened the guys wallet and was looking at his ID.

"Trunks what..."

"Just a robber," Trunks stated simply.

"Man really..." Bulma frowned. "How did my alarm system not go off..."

Trunks shrugged at that throwing the wallet back down on top of the unconscious man's chest.

"I'll call an officer to come get him," Bulma said heading over to a phone on the wall.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Trunks turned heading back towards the stairs. For a family like his, things like burglars were a rather anti-climatic commotion.

"What happened here?" Beerus had descended the steps looking mildly interested at the scene before him.

"Just a burglar," Bulma said frowning and she said the second part rather sternly, "You can go back to your room..."

"Well," Beerus suddenly smiled. "Don't call anyone yet. I think this is a good lesson opportunity..."

Vegeta frowned staring at Beerus who walked over and led Trunks by the shoulders back to the unconscious human on the floor.

"Alright Trunks, this will be your first living deletion," he explained. "So go ahead. Destroy him..."

Bulma who had been half way through dialing hung up the phone rather quickly staring at the scene taking place in her home.

"But... he didn't do anything..." Trunks said. "I'm mean, he broke into our home sure. But he didn't do anything to justify killing him..."

Trunks may have been a rather obnoxious kid at times, maybe even snarky and rude. However deep down he was as nice as Goten to other living things.

"Doesn't matter," Beerus said shrugging Trunk's words off. "Do it anyway."

"Ugh..." Trunk stared at him confused, then he looked over at his parents for help.

Immediately Bulma stepped forward. "Beerus-sama," she said attempting to sound as polite as possible. "We do don't do that kind of stuff here. We're going to turn him over to the police, he'll pay his fine, and that will be the end of it!"

Beerus suddenly glanced in the corner where Zeno's attendant had silently been waiting for who knows how long. "Please remove Bulma-sama from the room."

He suddenly flew forward grabbing Bulma around the waist with one arm and clutching one of her wrists with the other. Vegeta was about to stop him when he suddenly heard a sharp gasp from Trunks, and he turned back. Beerus had grabbed him and pulled him down towards the human. He held Trunk's hand (by the wrist) out so it touched the human's head. Dispite Trunks making many attempts to pull his hand away Beerus held it there firmly, "Just do what I taught you."

The attendant moved Bulma to one of the room's exits threw her out so forcefully that she lost her footing and fell on the ground. "Trunks! Vegeta!" she jumped back to her feet but by the time she reached the door the attendant had closed it, and he held it shut. They could hear her pounding on the door, Beerus ignored her shouts and continuing to stare at Trunks. "Just do it and he'll be gone..."

"Their is no reason to kill him!" Trunks answered angrily attempting to pull his hand free again. Beerus increased his grip on Trunk's wrist.

"Ah!" he gasped. Wincing from the pain of it. Vegeta who had been internally debating the situation got a boost of parental courage at that moment.

"Stop! He said—" Vegeta had begun rushing forward, and Beerus looked back. With that single glare Vegeta felt his limbs fail and he fell upon the floor. He glared up at Beerus who was smirking, clearly enjoying every minute of it.

"Papa!" Trunks gasped.

"Alright, I'm not playing around," Beerus said seriously. "You have five seconds. Either destroy this man or I'll kill your father."

"Wait! What? Their is no need to kill—"

"5."

"Beerus, please!" Trunks gasped.

"4."

"Trunks..." Vegeta attempted again to get up, but it was no use.

"3."

"But..."

"2."

Beerus' eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, and Trunks turned back to the human. He closed his eyes, and thought about the man being gone. Instantly more images than he could count raced into his mind, even though some stood out more than others. A scene of a boy being chased on a playground. The same small child kneeling by a grave. A small girl in a dress taking his hand at a fair. What he could only assume was the same small girl (only older) in a wedding dress. Two small children running up to the man yelling, "Daddy!" The woman from earlier only just visible through the flames a burning cabin. The same two little kids looking up with round eyes saying, "I'm hungry Daddy..." The man threatening a guy for his wallet. Him buying food for the children. The man breaking into Trunk's house. Trunk's flying down the stairs to kick him. Countless more memories had flooded into his mind and he jumped back.

Beerus had released him, the man on the floor was gone.

Trunks spun around to find Beerus smirking in the darkened room. The lights which had been on since his parents had rushed in were suddenly off again. The attendant still by the door though he was no longer holding the handle. His father was gone...

"You didn't..."

"Of course I didn't. Take a few seconds to search for his energy before you jump to conclusions..." Beerus snapped.

Trunks closed his eyes searching. His Father's as well as his Mother's ki's were on the other side of the house in their bed.

"Why are they back in their room..." Trunks frowned. Had they seriously just left and went back to bed?

"What are you talking about?" Beerus asked sitting in the nearest chair as he stared at Trunks with a serious determination. "Why should they be up? It's not like someone broke into your house."

"Someone did—"

"Boy, think for two seconds!" Beerus snapped. "When you destroy someone, they are wiped from existence. That man never existed to break into your house. Your parents never heard you kick him, they never came rushing here. It. Didn't. Happen."

"..." Trunks glanced over at what had been the cracked drywall from where he had kicked the man into it. That too was completely repaired...

"Well, I think that was a rather good lesson don't you?" Beerus asked. "Maybe I'm getting the knack of this teaching stuff after all. Well... I'm going back to my room. Whis thinks I should try this sleeping once a day thing that you humans do so I'll stop sleeping for years at a time..."

He acted like nothing happened, like he hadn't just become rather violent. Trunks blinked, but he still had questions. "Wait... I saw—"

"Yes," Beerus said. "I'm sure you can already guess what it was you saw. His entire life up until the present."

Trunks felt his chest sink.

"That life is gone. Those memories are now yours. But if you wish to really erase him, you can destroy those memories as well. Regardless," Beerus paused for a moment. Trunk's expression distracting him from whatever he had been about to say next. "Boy! Get over your shock. You're going to be doing this a lot."

With that Beerus left, heading back up the stairs.

Trunks had stood there dumbfounded for a bit. Unable to grasp what he had just done. Not to mention he had a lifetime of someone else's memories in his head and all the emotions attached to them were mixing with his own confusing him even more.

"Ah!" he gasped the moment he had started heading back upstairs because he had reached out to grab the railing with the hand Beerus had grabbed earlier. He looked down at his wrist which was terribly bruised with a few small cuts from Beerus' claws. "Tsk... jerk," her frowned.

Slowly, and cautiously made his way back to his room stopping ever couple seconds to look behind him because Zeno's attendant was following him.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere you know!" Trunks snapped, he was already in a bad mood and this creepy guy following him didn't make it any better. It stopped staring up at him and Trunks turned heading back on his way again. Apparently Zeno's attendant thought not following him everywhere meant putting more of a gap between them as he walked away because he still followed regardless, as Trunks saw the next time he turned around.

Annoyed, hurting, and angry, he went back into his room passing by his lit night light before climbing _carefully_ back into bed because he didn't want to hurt his wrist anymore than it was. He laid down, though he didn't go to sleep immediately. He had too many thoughts and memories floating around his head, but after what felt like forever, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks everyone! It took me 4 whole chapters to intro this story. :( This is the first chapter of the actual plot I want to tell. I hope you all like! I enjoy reading your thoughts so review if you enjoyed.


	6. Trunks' BIG mistake!

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 5:** Trunks' BIG mistake!

* * *

Trunks got up and walking by his lit night light once again. He only noticed it though after he got dressed for the day. But the first thing he noticed was his wrist. It still hurt really bad from the other night and he put both of the wrist guards he wore on one hand to hide it.

Then their were the memories. He had kind of hoped they would disappear after going to sleep, but no. They were still in his head. He could see them all with as much clarity as he could his own memories. As he headed downstairs he walked by one of his grandmother's dogs. It bounded past him like most days. The dog didn't like him very much though because he was only attached to his Grandmother, but this dog caused a knot in his chest to form when he saw it on this particular day...

His daughter had a dog that looked very much like the little ball of fluff running by, and it made him think of her.

But that was silly, because he was a kid. He didn't have a daughter. The man he killed yesterday did. This was his memory, and his thoughts, and yet Trunks was the one missing the small child that he had never met.

Bulma noticed how quiet Trunks was when he took his seat at the breakfast table. She was sipping her coffee, but she lowered her cup upon seeing Trunk's expression. His creepy silent companion that seemed to follow him everywhere had floated off to a corner of the room.

"Trunks?"

Trunks was staring at the wood grain on the table, and seemed to have not heard her.

"Trunks?" she said a little more firmly, and he glanced up.

"Yeah?"

"Sweetie are you okay?" she asked.

"..." he looked back down at the table before adding. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Huh? Yes..." she said finding this the strangest question.

"Could you tell me?"

"Trunks, do you not remember yesterday?"

"I remember," he admitted. "I just want to see if what you remember is the same thing I remember..."

"Yesterday you trained with Beerus, though you didn't really do much, and we had dinner. Then we went to bed."

"Do you remember your families' tree?"

"Which tree Trunks, we have lots of trees on this property," she pointed out.

That was no use. He was sure (had his Mother remembered) that should have known exactly which tree he was talking about.

"Do you remember the robber last night?"

"We had a robber?" she looked confused.

Trunks let out a very loud sigh before folding his arms and resting his head on the table. "No, we didn't..." Trunks answered.

"Is their something you want to tell me," Bulma asked frowning. She had never seen Trunks looking so upset before.

"No," he answered. Their was no point in explaining something she could not remember.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked as Trunks got up from the table.

"Not really," he answered before leaving.

* * *

"Oh Goten-sama you're doing wonderful... Look at all the small things you've created," Whis said happily.

Indeed, in the last few lessons Goten had added a number of critters to the forest by their home. They were sitting outside (after Goten's homework had been finished of course).

"If you don't mind your highness, I'd like you to try something new..."

"Okay," Goten answered.

"This time, I want you to create a person... Let's create a baby, that way it's not too complicated for you. I want you to make this baby a couple months old. You're going to create memories in the minds of the baby's family. Basically... you're going to start from today, and sort of stitch it's existence backwards into the current timeline."

"How do I do that?" Goten asked, the task sounded complicated...

"It'll be easier once you start, you imagine the child doing whatever it's doing right now, and you'll decide what happened to it just before, and before that, and before that. Once you get the ball rolling, the rest will just sort of happen..."

"Ummm... Okay..."

"First off let's decide who you want to create. Who's family shall they be apart of?"

"Hhmmm..." Goten thought for a moment. "Oh I know. I want to make a sibling for Trunks, he doesn't have any siblings so I think he might be happy to have one..."

"Alright," Whis answered. "Then shall this sibling be a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, because I think that would make Bulma happy. When I was over Trunk's house a few weeks ago she was looking in her closet and talking about all her outfits that were going to go to waste because she had no one to give them to..."

"Alright, so we're creating a girl for the Briefs family. What is her name going to be?"

"Bulla..." Goten answered. The name felt like it came from no where. He wasn't even sure why he choose it.

"Now close your eyes and picture her in her mother's arms..."

"Okay," Goten closed his eyes thinking hard.

"What are they doing?"

"Bulma's going to read to her," Goten explained.

"And what about just before that? What did they do then?"

"Uhh... she was napping..."

"And before that..."

"She was hungry, and then she..." Goten had stopped talking his mind was running through this like a tape on rewind. Bulma was dressing her for the night, Bulla was crying from a bad dream. Vegeta was walking backwards from her bedroom after checking on her. Bulma was having her play with Pan. The backward images started to get faster and faster until everything was dark and he opened his eyes.

Whis was smiling at him.

"Is she real?" Goten asked.

"Of course," Whis grabbed his staff tapping it on the ground and he revealed an image of Bulma rocking little Bulla in her arms as she read her a story.

"Did I... I really created her?"

"You really did," Whis answered finding his surprise adorable. "Let me prove it to you even more..."

He turned to where Goku was image training not too far away. Goku had been watching Goten's lessons until he got bored with them, and he would begin image training afterwards. "Goku, could you come here for a moment..."

Goku landed walking over to Goten. "Is he doing a good job?" Goku asked smiling.

"Of course he is. Students always do good when they have a good teacher and a good attitude," Whis explained. "But I have a question to ask you."

"Okay..."

"Who is Bulla?"

"Bulla? That's Bulma's daughter..."

"How old is she?"

"Uh..." Goku started counting on his fingers and then he laughed throwing his arms behind his head. "I'm not sure, but she's younger than Pan..."

"I see, thank you Goku."

"You called me away from my training to ask about Bulla?" Goku frowned.

"Yes," Whis answered. "You may return to what you were doing."

Goku looking slightly annoyed did return to his training.

"Wow," Goten said smiling. "I created a new person..."

"You can create an older person as well, but I figured it would be best to start out with someone younger."

Goten couldn't wait to hear how much Trunks liked his new sister...

* * *

"Mama," Trunks who refused to partake in Beerus' lesson that day (he was still upset at him for the previous night), walked in to the kitchen around lunch time to see his Mother out on the balcony holding a small baby.

Since it wasn't often that random babies showed up at their home Trunks went to investigate.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked walking up beside her as she bounced the child up and down. She kept making silly faces to get the baby to smile.

"What do you mean who is that?" Bulma asked. "Just because she woke you up last night doesn't mean you can pretend she doesn't exist..."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks stared up at her and the baby, and with a sinking feeling he realized the baby had his Mother's eyes. "Seriously where did this baby come from!?"

"Don't be rude," Bulma snapped. "And stop acting like you don't know who your sister is!"

"... Sister... Since when do I have a sister?"

"Ugh," she sighed. "Trunks I don't have time for your silly games alright."

She walked back into the house.

"I'm NOT playing, I'm being serious!" he called after her.

"Ahhhh," Beerus' voice chimed in from behind him, and Trunks spun around glaring up at him. "Seems Goten has been hard at work practicing his creation powers."

"What are you talking about!?" Trunks was feeling so horribly frustrated with everything.

"Yesterday, you didn't have a sister. Today, you do. Who else could have done that except for the creationist half of the God of Everything?"

"..." he frowned. "Ugh... Goten..."

"What are you so upset for?" Beerus asked. "Did you not want a sister, or did the memories you retained from that robber have a sister he despised?"

"Tsk," Trunks frowned heading back inside, and Beerus smirked.

"That kid's attitude, is going to get us all killed..."

* * *

"So you're saying, that baby has been here the whole time. Ever since it was born..."

"No," Bulma answered feeling exhausted by Trunk's interrogation. "The baby has been here since I got pregnant. Would you calm down now. Why are you so upset with your sister?"

"She's not my sister!" Trunks snapped. "She just appeared here today, you didn't even have a baby this morning!"

"Gee that's funny, then I wonder who took all those family pictures of the four of us together," Bulma responded.

"This can't be real... I thought people only forgot when I destroyed things, not when Goten created them!"

"I see what's going on," Bulma said. "You're getting stressed out about your God of Everything training aren't you? Why don't you just ask Beerus and Whis to get that Zeno guy back if it's too much for you..."

"I can handle the training, the problem here is you don't have faith in me!" Trunks snapped.

"What?" Bulma looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't think I can be the God of everything, which is why you're trying to get me to quit."

"This... what?" Wasn't he upset about Bulla, now he was upset that she mentioned his possibly getting Zeno back? "Sweetie... how your acting right now, is really only proving my point. Perhaps it would be best if—"

"Well fine, if my own Mother won't stand by me then I'll just fucking prove it to you!"

"Now wait just a minute Trunks," she snapped reaching out she grabbed his arm, which happened to be very close to where his wrist was injured, and the twinge of pain made him even more annoyed with her. "First, I am your Mother! You don't speak that way to me! Second, I'm only here to help you. Right now, I'm telling you you're acting—"

"Go away!" he snapped pulling his arm free he headed towards the door. "You know I'm ten years old. You can't berate me like a child—"

Suddenly a thousand images rushed into his mind. His Mother running around with a blonde haired girl in the yard at Capsule Corp. Bulma doing her hair in a mirror. Bulma shooting her gun at a kid who looked like Goten. Bulma nearly getting hit by a truck and being saved by Yamucha. Bulma watching Goku and Vegeta fight in a crystal ball. Bulma on some weird space ship with a bunch of kids. Bulma taking care of his injured Father. Bulma holding himself as a small baby. Bulma talking to his future self and commenting on his long hair. Bulma crying after hearing Vegeta had sacrificed himself in the Buu fight. Bulma slapping Beerus and getting hit in return. Bulma playing with little Bulla on the floor of her bedroom...

BAM! Trunks had walked headfirst into the wall. It hadn't hurt as much as Bulma nearly grabbing his injured wrist, but he felt himself grow angrier that he had done something that stupid when trying to storm off in a fit of rage.

He spun around only to find his Mother wasn't there. In fact, neither was the baby. He appeared to be in what looked like a storage closet. When he turned back, the door that had been right in-front of him was gone. The door to this room was actually several feet off to the side. Grumbling in annoyance he walked over sliding the door open and emerging in a long hallway that looked nothing like any hallway in his large home.

He blinked staring around. It couldn't be... The same thing had happened when he...

"Who the hell are you?"

Trunks turned. A large bald man was walking over to him. He was wearing a suit that looked similar to his Father's saiyan uniform only it didn't seem to come with pants.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house? You're really confused kid, this is one of Lord Frieza's fueling planets... "

"Frieza?" Trunks felt entirely confused now. "Wait... that can't be right... How did I get here..."

Then it hit him. He didn't "get" anywhere. He was on Earth, only... Earth wasn't Earth anymore... He really had deleted something. Something very important, and based on the memories he had been shown the something important hit him like a ton of bricks.

His mother... He deleted his mother...

"No way..." he sighed rushing back over to the room. He opened the door again looking in. Hoping that maybe his Mother would be in there...

"Alright kid, I don't know what you're doing here. But I'm taking you to see Prince Vegeta," he reached out grabbing Trunk's arm. He began to steer him away when a voice from behind them made Nappa freeze.

"I would unhand him if I were you, the kid is with me."

Trunks looked back to find Beerus' looking rather angry, his eyes narrowed...

"Uh... Beerus-sama... what a pleasant surprise. Prince Vegeta will be quite happy to see you," the man said nervously then glancing down at Trunks he immediately let him go. "I'm sorry, was he yours? That won't happen again. Let me go get Prince Vegeta..."

"Yes you do that..." Beerus answered in his usual dangerous tone.

Nappa immediately took off down the hall and Beerus walked up so he was standing directly beside Trunks. "Well, you certainly screwed up this time didn't you?"

"Did... where is my Mother?" Trunks asked a bit desperately.

"What mother?" Beerus said smiling rather cruelly. "You don't have a mother..."

* * *

Whis and Goten had been continuing their discussion on how to create life and what all the back stitching entailed when suddenly the grass Goten was sitting on was no longer grass. It was a weird rubbery material. Looking up a space ship was suddenly trying to land exactly where they were seated.

It only took Whis a second to grab Goten and get out of the way before the saiyan space pod fell on the landing circle they had been seated on.

Goten blinked staring around. His house was gone, his Father and Mother were nowhere in sight. "Whis-san..." Goten said frowning. "What happened? Did I do this?"

He hadn't been thinking about spaceships or landing decks or the city with strangely shaped buildings that seemed to be laid out before them.

"No," Whis answered letting him go. Goten remained floating beside him. "You didn't do this... I think we should find Beerus-sama and Trunks-sama..."

"Okay..."

He took Whis' hand and they hurried off to where they were.

* * *

"Well, nice of you to show up," Beerus said turning to Whis when he and Goten arrived.

"Trunks... what happened?" Goten asked frowning. Trunks looked white as a ghost, but his friend didn't even attempt to answer him.

Suddenly Vegeta came running around the corner with that other guy on his heels. He froze at the sight of Beerus. "Tsk, what are you doing here?"

"How very rude Vegeta," Beerus said smiling. "I come all the way here just to visit and you don't even offer food or refreshments. What would your father say?"

Something about mentioning his father cause a flicker of anger to shoot across Vegeta's face, but he recovered from it quickly. "Nappa, see that a feast is prepared in Beerus' honor."

"Yes Sir," Nappa answered hurrying off to carry out the order.

Vegeta turned frowning. "Come with me."

"What's wrong with your Dad," Goten whispered to Trunks, who ignored him in return. How could this much have changed with his Mother being gone?

"Whis-san," Goten frowned looking up at him.

"It's okay, we'll explain everything later," Whis answered offering a reassuring smile.

Vegeta led them down hallway after hallway until they came to a set of doors that he opened with the push of a button. When they walked in he froze for the briefest of moments before stepping off to the side to allow the rest of them to entered. When they went in Goten and Trunks gasped together because Frieza was before them. He had two alien creatures on either side of him that they did not recognize, but the one in the middle was definitely that Frieza guy who had come to Earth not too long ago.

Looking as though this were the worst day of his life Vegeta stepped forward bowing before Frieza, and Trunk's face fell.

"What are you doing? Get up..." he said disheartedly. His shock silenced his tone, making his voice barely above a whisper. Something about seeing his Father bowing before that evil tyrant made this whole situation feel all too real...

Though Vegeta did not get to his feet, at least until Frieza seemed satisfied with his embarrassment and said, "You may stand."

"I wasn't expecting you to be here Frieza-sama..." Vegeta said in a harsh tone.

"You think I would have come here for you? No, my ship was refueling and I was just about to leave with Nappa informed one of my men of Beerus' arrival. Of course I wasn't about to pass up the chance to speak with the mighty Lord of destruction. How are you?"

"Fine," Beerus answered. "You seem to be taking over the universe rather quickly I see. But you must know I can't stand idly by and let you do as you please."

"But that is precisely why I came here. To ensure my reign and to strike a deal with you."

"With me?" Beerus sighed. "You don't need to be seeking my approval, at least not with these two here..."

"These two?"

Frieza's eyes suddenly drifted down to Goten and Trunks who both jumped slightly when he glared at them. "A young saiyan, and an Earthling. I thought we wiped all the Earthling off this miserable rock."

"Actually their both saiyan, that one just didn't inherit as many physical characteristics," Beerus explained. "So if you want approval from anyone. I suggest you seek it from them..."

"Why would I seek anything from the likes of two little monkeys?"

"Why?" Beerus' grin widened. "Because those two little monkey's are the Gods of Everything."

"WHAT! You're not serious!"

"That's right Frieza, the race you hate so much happens to rule every inch of this universe. I highly suggest you start groveling..." he added the last sentence in a rather harsh sounding undertone.

"Beerus-sama..." Whis said harshly, he did not look happy.

"What? C'mon it's hilarious," Beerus jeered. "He's hated these saiyans for so long and now the very thing he hated is the ruling power over him."

"You... you ARE serious!" Frieza looked both worried, jealous and scared all at the same time.

Trunks could feel Vegeta's eyes glaring at him, even without his looking in Vegeta's direction.

Frieza floated up out of his flying contraption and walked over to Goten and Trunks.

"I'll admit, me and the saiyans have had a rocky relationship in the past. But I say we should let bygones be bygones. I'm certain I have more than enough influence in this universe to give you two anything you wish..." He held out a hand to each of them. "I think... if you allowed it... That the three of us could be very good friends..."

Trunks glared at him. How could the loss of his Mother's existence possibly have led to all this?

* * *

 **AN:** Yea! And oh no! What has Trunks done? Lol. Before anyone asks, yes Trunk's is acting strange for a reason. I hinted at it here, but it'll be explained in the next chapter.

A special thank you to Jonnie Joke for reviewing and following a few of my stories. I thought his turning on the night light when Bulma was too afraid to go in there was cute too. I really like Vegeta as a father figure, and that's how I try to write him in most of my stories. Thanks so much for your reviews on all the stories you've reviewed to. I may not always respond, but I always read them and they help inspire me.

Also thanks to GOT4W for reviewing and following a number of my stories. I agree Whis does sort of keep Beerus in check. XP Thanks for always reviewing even if I don't always respond as well.


	7. Trunks' BIG mistake! Part 2

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 6:** Trunks' BIG mistake! Part 2

* * *

Frieza was grinning widely, and his Father was looking on with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. Goten was eyeing him, clearly wanting to know what they should do.

"I don't want to be friends with you," Trunks stated bluntly a sense of anger was seething in him. How unfair was ALL of this? His Mother was gone, his Dad was serving this asshole! And somehow Frieza got to rule Earth just like that! He hated this guy! Hated him with a level of hatred he had never before directed at anyone. He wanted him gone... He wanted him dead! Almost as soon as the idea crossed his mind...

"Maybe you should delete him," Goten suggested. "If anyone deserves that it's Frieza."

Whis' eyes suddenly flashed in Goten's direction, staring at him with a look of concern and then he threw the same look to Beerus who was no longer smiling. He looked serious, and he returned Whis' look with the smallest of nods before waiting to see what Trunks would do.

 _Yeah, fuck this guy_ , he found himself thinking almost immediately upon Goten's suggestion, he had been thinking it before, but Goten's approval of the idea seemed to make his decision all the more accurate. This was the guy who had destroyed all the saiyans! His Father would have had his family and legacy if it weren't for him... He did deserve to die...

Frieza looked worried when Goten said that, and immediately launched into reasons why they shouldn't kill him. Who cares why Frieza wanted to live though, that was irrelevant. Trunks was considering it even more when Beerus suddenly walked over to him grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him close, he placed a single cat-like finger to his forehead.

"What—" he had been about to asked what he was doing when suddenly a series of memories flashed across his mind. He had seen them all before, but this time, as they appeared. He forgot them. They just disappeared, they got deleted...

The next moment he was very close to Beerus who lightly pushed him away...

"What did you do?" Trunks asked.

"I removed the thief's memories," Beerus said. "They were making you upset with a slightly more violent tendency. You should feel calmer now..."

The thief's memories? He didn't recall any memories. But he did notice a genuine lack of anger between now and a few minutes ago, and thinking back a little further than that... He realized their had been no reason to be upset with his Mother earlier... A lot of his anger must have been coming from the memories of that other life... The sense of guilt he had been feeling however seemed to triple, and while he was not about to do so in front of his Father or Frieza, a part of him really just wanted to cry. His chest felt heavy and his expression must have showed it for Goten was staring at him.

"Trunks are you okay?"

"Perhaps we should leave," Whis suggested.

"But what about the feast Vegeta was having prepared?" Frieza asked, he wanted desperately to give some sort of peace offering to ensure he would not be killed now or later.

"Another time Frieza, right now, we're busy..." Beerus said.

"We're not gonna delete him?" Goten asked frowning and with a concerned expression Whis took his hand.

"Not right now Goten-sama..." Whis answered as they began to leave.

When they turned to the door, Trunks noticed their weird guard guys were suddenly on either side of the door. When did they get here...

"Lord Frieza, I will escort them out," Vegeta said bowing to him once more before following them. The second he thought they were out of ear shot of Frieza he snapped suddenly, "ALRIGHT! Stop right there!"

Beerus turned around slowly. "Do you need something Prince?"

"How did two little saiyan brats become the Gods of Everything!?" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh that's a very long story, but allow me to correct you on one point. They're half saiyans," Beerus explained and Vegeta looked even more annoyed.

"Alright, Beerus. Stop. You just keep making this worse, so just calm down..." Whis demanded.

"But it's funny Vegeta's getting that vein in his forehead that you only see when he's angry..."

"I said stop," Whis explained throwing him a severe look.

"I'm not angry," Vegeta snapped. He clearly was, and he said Beerus' title next with a tone of loathing. "Lord Beerus, I just wanted to know how it is possible that a saiyan could become a God..."

"I see... Prince is no longer a good enough title for you," Beerus teased, and Whis glared at him.

"Last warning..." Whis said sternly. Even though he was scolding him, he was looking at Trunk's face. Trunks was staring at his Father as though he couldn't believe what had become of the man.

"Prince Vegeta," Whis stepped forward. "A rather complicated series of events took place. It would take quite some time to explain. Perhaps another time. For now, we need to take the young Gods home..."

He turned back to Goten and Trunks, "Come along then."

Trunks looked up at Vegeta one last time, almost hopeful that he might remember him, but he just scoffed turned walking away rather dramatically.

"This can't be happening..." Trunks sighed. He felt so guilty he was almost nauseous...

"Trunks-kun..." Goten frowned. "What happened..."

"Not now," Whis said taking out his staff he tapped the ground and a bubble appeared around them. They disappeared and re-appeared in what looked like Zeno's throne room. Their guards floated over to either side of Zeno's throne watching them silently. "Okay, now you may discuss it."

Goten turned to Trunks with a frown.

"I killed my Mom..." Trunks explained bluntly.

"You... you killed her..." Goten gasped looking almost as upset as him.

"He deleted her," Beerus corrected falling into a floating seat that suddenly appeared. "Killing her would have been a much easier thing to remedy."

"How did deleting your Mom lead to all that?" Goten asked frowning. It didn't really make sense...

"Well let me see," Whis said he started looking into the orb on his staff, and images began flashing across it. The images were going too fast for Goten and Trunks to see, but Whis could apparently view them just fine. After about two minutes he nodded. "I see... because Bulma never existed she never enlisted Goku's help in finding the Dragonballs, thus Goku never left his mountain home until a threat came to him. When Piccolo took over... Not the one you know," he added at the look on Goten's face. "Because he hadn't gone adventuring with Bulma, he never met Master Roshi or trained with him, and he never gained the strength and techniques he learned through the tournaments. Piccolo's men made quick work of Goku and most of the Earthlings. The remainder of whom went into hiding. When the saiyans showed up looking for Goku, he was not there. Thus they destroyed Piccolo's men and killed all of the remaining Earthlings turning the planet into a fueling station for Frieza's armada..."

"My Dad's dead!" Goten gasped. "What... what about my Mom..."

"She was killed during Piccolo's reign as well..."

Goten's eyes were incredibly glossy now. "Their both... But... What about Gohan..."

"Goku never met Chichi in this series of events and thus Gohan was never born."

"..." Tears were now dangerously close to falling from Goten's eyes.

"Ugh! This doesn't make sense, how are either of us here if our parents are gone!" Trunk snapped.

"I really feel like we have to keep explaining the same things to this kid... I thought you were supposed to be intelligent," Beerus sighed.

Taking a deep breath Whis knelt down in front of him. "When you became Gods, your place in the timeline was secured. Which means the changes to it, even changes that would result in you not being born, couldn't remove your existence..."

Goten who had buried his face in his sleeves to hide his tears, peeked up from behind the cloth. "How about if I make a new Bulma... Then my Mother, Father and Brother would be alive again right? And everything will go back to normal."

"Goten-sama, it's not that simple," Whis explained. "If you want to create someone who was deleted, you would need all their memories."

"So I'll tell Goten about her memories," Trunks explained. He could recall her memories vividly, even if their were some memories he didn't want to recall...

Whis frowned. "I am sorry Trunks-sama. But you are the only one with all of your mother's memories, and their is just no way you could explain these memories in enough detail and clarity for Goten to re-create your Mother. You would have to perfectly convey every thing she ever saw, every sentence she ever said, everything that was ever said to her. On top of that it's impossible to express the emotions she would have felt with every event, and then leaving even a single memory out could result in an entirely different person. We tried to stress to you how careful you needed to be with your powers... Their is simply no way..."

"Couldn't Zeno have done it?" Trunks asked desperately, this felt hopeless...

Whis stood up and turned away unable to look at his heartbroken face any longer. "Of course he could have. But he was one being. His powers were not divided among two people as yours are. So if he erased someone from existence, the memories would be passed onto him and he could (if he decided) create another person using the memories he received. However, when you wipe someone out, only _you_ receive their memories. Without those exact and precise memories the Bulma that Goten would create would be a drastically different person. So... as I said before, that is not possible for you two. We should avoid altering the world anymore than we have... So perhaps it would be best if we just have you two live here at the palace as Zeno did—"

He turned back around. The boys were standing a bit further away than they had been before. Oddly enough, they were standing at an equal distance apart in the very same stance. Whis blinked as they began to move, and he smiled. "Oh that's right... I forgot you two could do that..."

Beerus who had been distracted, staring at one of his claws, looked up seeming only mildly interested. "Do what?" he asked.

"—sion HA!"

In a burst of light Gotenks stood there, though he didn't look like his normal cocky self. He looked upset. "Tell me what I have to do..."

Whis smiled, "Alright then..."

It took some time to explain it. So much so, that Goten and Trunks un-fused before it could be explained fully. Since their powers had to work together, Whis only explained the process to them in their fused form. He even got a creature for them to practice deleting and remaking. Though this was an animal and Whis warned them it would be much harder to do this for a person especially one as old as Bulma. By the time they got around to their fifth time re-fusing they were confident enough that they could do it.

So, Gotenks reconstructed her. Picturing her in the last place Trunks remembered her being, and they worked backwards through her memories. Re-stitching it back into the flow of time. Whis kept his eye on a sand dial he had made appear. It would be terrible if they couldn't get her entire lifetime reconstructed before their time limit was up and they separated...

"C'mon..." Whis said looking into the orb on his staff, he was watching her existence coming to life with everything flowing backwards.

Beerus was completely bored with all of this, since he personally had nothing riding on the outcome he had gone off to do who knows what.

Whis however was very interested to see if they could do it, and in addition, he needed to know what they would have to work on. Having Gods of Everything who can't control their powers could easily spell trouble for the whole universe so he wanted to make sure to help them on whatever skills they were lacking.

Just when the sand in the sand dial was about to completely run out. Gotenks opened his eyes frowning and... They broke apart. Trunks fell one way, and Goten fell the other. They were both very tired at this point. Fusing and un-fusing plus the concentration that went into creating Bulma... It was exhausting.

Goten looked up at Whis hopefully...

"Did we do it?" Trunks asked sitting up.

"Let me see..."

Once again Whis looked into the orb on his staff and images flew by it faster than what they could see. It was nerve racking waiting for Whis to tell them if they succeeded or not.

And, Whis suddenly smiled. "I believe it worked... Your world looks the same as it had been. Well done, both of you."

Trunks fell back on the floor smiling. They did it! Everything was fine...

Beerus walked back in. "Finally, are you done now?"

"Yup!" Goten said from his spot on the floor. He sounded exhausted but happy. "We fixed everything!"

"Did you now..." he walked over touching Whis's staff looking at a few of the rapid scenes go by. "Hhmm... Yes. She is a very good copy."

Whis frowned slightly, and in an effort to ignore him he turned to the boys. "Well, you two look exhausted. How about you rest here for awhile, and I'll send you both home when you wake up..."

"Okay," Goten said getting to his feet with a yawn.

"Can't we go home now?" Trunks asked. "I want to see her."

"Trunks she isn't going anywhere. Your tired and Goten can barely keep his eyes open. Go ahead and go to sleep for a little while ok."

"...but..."

"Yes, go to sleep. The copy will be there when you wake up, so no need to worry..."

Trunks blinked up at Beerus looking upset. He started to get up from the ground using his injured wrists, but when a stab of pain reminded him it was there he used his other arm to help pull himself to his feet. He glared up at Beerus. "You stressed that twice now. Just what are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing," Whis interjected nervously. "He's not trying to say anything, now off to bed you two."

"No, Whis. The boy needs to hear this," Beerus snapped. He turned looking back at him. "You made a copy of your Mother from her memories. So that is what she is, and that is what she will always be, a copy. This is why you need to watch your powers and get control over your abilities. So something like this doesn't happen again."

"..."

"Your Mother is gone," Beerus said bluntly. "You have a rather accurate copy in her place, but you must understand that she is just a copy. The Mother you had will never return. When the God of Everything destroys something, it is gone... Period."

"But... Whis said..."

"Trunks-sama, the copy is very accurate. Surprisingly so. I really wasn't expecting it to be so accurate on your first attempt at creating such a complicated creature..." He realized immediately that what he said hadn't helped the situation any.

"Is that my Mother or not?"

"Uh..." Whis frowned and then answered him in an assuring tone, "She is very much like your Mother in every conceivable way..."

"But IS she my Mother?"

"..." Whis held out his hand and a calendar appeared with lines darting across. "I explained this to Goten, but this is the calendar of events in the Universe. It shows every creature that has ever lived, and when they died and moved on to other world. When we search for your Mother, she was supposed to have been born at about this mark... But as you can see. Her line no longer extends to there. As far as the universe is concerned, her existence began just over a five minutes ago, when you first created her. Her history did not actually occur, but merely, you created a history in which the universe thinks she existed before this moment and thus it was altered accordingly..."

"... She isn't my Mother then..." Trunk's expression fell.

"Trunks-sama I promise, you won't even notice a difference. She's an amazing copy."

"Can't I bring my actual Mother back... You said Zeno could do it..."

"Zeno can create a copy of something he has destroyed. But because the God of Everything's powers are absolute. Anything he deletes is gone for good..."

"..."

The look of hurt on his face was almost too much for even Whis.

"But a copy is almost the same thing. I promise, she is going to look and act just like your Mother did. You won't even be able to tell!" Whis explained attempting to assure him again, but... It clearly was no use.

Sighing, Whis moved swiftly knocking both the boys unconscious. He motioned then for their silent guards to grab them, and they glided forward swiftly.

"Take them to their room please," Whis asked the guards who did as they were told. Then, with no warning, Whis hit Beerus very hard on the head sending him crashing into the floor.

"Ow!" he snapped sitting up. "What was that for!?"

"Why did you have to go and tell him that! Trunks wasn't going to notice a difference between this Bulma and the last! What harm was there in just letting him think it?"

"... You want a God of Everything who just uses his powers however he wishes, believing their is no consequences for his actions? This was a lesson he needed to learn now. My best lesson yet in fact and I didn't even plan it," he pointed out.

"I don't think you're cut out to be a teacher," Whis explained frowning.

"Yeah, well... maybe not. But I bet you he is going to be a lot more cautious in the future," Beerus explained rubbing the back of his head where Whis had hit him. It throbbed painfully, but he didn't care. It was a lesson Trunks had to learn, even if he had to learn it the hard way.

"You should be nicer to Trunks-sama... His emotions can effect the universe after all. I was seeing signs of it in Goten-sama..." Whis explained.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. We'll keep an eye on them," Beerus frowned at the door they had disappeared behind.

"I'll make sure they sleep a few days. It might be enough time to reset them... Hopefully..."

"We'll see," Beerus answered. "In the meantime I'm starving, bring me something to eat..."

Whis nodded heading off to get him some food.

* * *

"Vegeta..."

Bulma's voice came over the speakers in Vegeta's gravity room. He turned to the window and saw her looking at him with a concerned expression.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Trunks?"

"Not recently," he answered.

"He... He didn't come to breakfast, and I checked his room and he isn't there. Can you sense him for me?"

Frowning Vegeta closed his eyes searching for his son's energy. Bulma could tell by the look on his face that he couldn't sense him and she sighed audibly turning away from the window looking worried.

Vegeta turned off the gravity and walked out to her.

"We... had an argument. Trunks was all upset about Bulla, and... I don't know. Maybe it was just some preteen tantrum. Lord knows I had a few of those growing up. But I haven't seen him since. That was yesterday... I thought he was just hiding from me, but I was sure he would have calmed down by now..."

"..." Vegeta frowned. "When is the last time you saw Beerus..."

"Uh... not since..." she suddenly looked upset. "Oh how much do you wanna bet they went off somewhere!"

Vegeta nodded in agreement. It was the only explanation as to why he couldn't sense Trunk's energy. Well, the other explanation meant Trunks was dead. But Vegeta would have sensed any fight that had gotten bad enough to kill Trunks so he wasn't going to mention anything that would give Bulma unnecessary worry.

Wait a minute... Trunks was a God now... He couldn't sense his energy anyway... He had almost forgotten that. He still wasn't really used to the fact that Trunks was a God.

"I know just how to find out for sure," Bulma explained. "I'm going to call Chichi. If Goten is missing too, then that means their off doing who knows what!"

Vegeta, who was a bit curious too, followed Bulma as she went back into one of their many living rooms.

Bulla was in a crib near the window, and Bulma paid her a quick smile and pat on the head before heading over to the phone. Vegeta walked over to her pretending to look out the window, but out of the corner of his eye he looked down at the baby.

She looked just like her mother. Blue eyes and hair. While it wasn't as though he doubted the child was his, he had been waiting for some time to see some saiyan in her, but he supposed he would have to wait. After all, Trunks didn't do anything interesting until he was about three maybe four or so...

"GOTEN TOO!"

He turned to his wife at that exclamation and she looked up from the call. "You were right! Goten is missing too. Ugh... Gods of everything or not... Whis and Beerus need to learn he can't just take our kids off where ever he pleases."

Chichi's voice was bellowing from the other end as well, but he didn't care to listen to her screeching.

"Don't worry Chichi, I'm gonna call Whis and I'll let you know when Goten is back."

With that she hung up.

"Alright... where is it. Where is it?" Bulma started searching for the contact device Whis had given her.

"You lost it? Why don't you put that thing in the same place every time?" Vegeta asked frowning. "It's not like this will be the last time we need to contact him..."

"Vegeta I don't need a lecture alright," she sighed moodily as she started searching through some nearby drawers.

"Wouldn't it be in your lab with all your other trinkets..."

"Oh, probably," she sighed. "Watch Bulla while I go look. I swear when I get my hands on Whis I'm gonna—"

He smiled watching her leave. If Bulma were a saiyan he was sure she would be quite a force to be reckoned with. Vegeta walked over to Bulma standing by her crib.

"Well... how about you go super saiyan already..."

"Daa?" she raised an eyebrow at his question before giggling.

He knelt down an picked her up. She smiled in a very babyish way. "Well fine. You don't have to go super saiyan. Just make sure you're strong willed... like your Mother alright..."

She let out a long baby squeal which he took to be a yes.

"See!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed rounding the corner holding the device. "And you thought I lost it."

She turned it on and started yelling, "WHIS! YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Whis who had noticed the orb of his staff alerting him to a call, answered it.

"WHIS! ARE YOU THERE!"

"Oh, hello Bulma-sama," Whis said politely hoping it would help alleviate the mood he could already tell she was in.

"Where are Trunks and Goten!?" she snapped.

"Oh don't worry... They're with us..." Whis answered.

"Why?"

"We... We are doing another lesson. It sort of required us going off planet," Whis explained.

"Out of the timeline more like," Beerus added.

His voice had been in the background and in her anger Bulma didn't catch that part. Vegeta however had heard it. He walked over so he could be in view as well.

"I want to talk to my son!" Bulma snapped.

"Uh... actually, the Gods are sleeping at the moment. They used a lot of their powers today, and that's very tiring especially for ex-mortals who haven't really had practice using Godly powers..."

"Whis you can't just take someone's children somewhere without their parent's permission! That's kidnapping!"

"Oh, don't make it sound like that, we're having a great time, and the young Gods are learning loads of new things. We'll bring them home... in a few days."

"A FEW DAYS!?" Bulma snapped.

"I told you... they're very tired. Well, goodbye now..."

Suddenly the image got cut off and Bulma looked furious. "A few days! Why do they need a few days! Vegeta something isn't right! Go get them!"

Vegeta folded his arms. "Without Whis, I can't travel to where they're at. We're just going to have to wait until they bring them back..."

"Gaaa! You're kiding me! He takes our kid, without our permission and we can't even go and get him! UGH!"

Vegeta exhaled. "It's not like they're going to hurt them... Everything would be destroyed if they did. We'll just have to wait it out..."

Bulma frowned. "Fine... we'll wait, and when they get here, Whis is getting an earful!"

* * *

Whis sighed as soon as he turned off their means of communication. "I am so glad I didn't give Chichi one of them call devices. This would be so much easier if the new Gods didn't have parents..."

Beerus opened his mouth between bites as though he were about to suggest something.

"And no!" Whis interrupted already guessing what he was about to say. "We are not deleting their parents! It's like you're trying to get the universe destroyed..."

"Not the universe," Beerus said. "What I'm trying to do is make the Trunks fed up..."

Whis blinked at that, and eyed Beerus' rather dangerous glare as the cat-like God leaned back in his chair tossing aside the bone of whatever creature he had just been eating.

"What do you mean by that?" Whis asked in a rather serious tone.

"If the boy realizes he's not cut out to be the God of everything, he'll seek out Zeno to return his powers to the old King... And Goten is such a push over he's going to do basically whatever Trunks suggests. They'll return the powers to Zeno-sama and everything will go back to the way it was, and more importantly I won't be stuck babysitting a pair self-entitled little brats..."

Whis thought it was pretty rich of Beerus to call anyone self-entitled when he had practically waited on Beerus hand and foot since he was first created. But he sighed...

"Where is Zeno-sama anyway? Would he even take the job back?"

"When we find him I'll talk to him," Beerus explained. "I'll make him understand..."

"But... Didn't Zeno-sama wish to be mortal? If he indeed made himself a mortal, he won't be physically strong enough to take the power back..." Whis frowned considering this.

"Details," Beerus exclaimed pulling another tray of food to him. "I will solve any problem that arises. First things first, we have to find him."

"... But if Zeno-sama made himself mortal, it's quite possible he won't even remember when he was a God... Even more challenging than that. He could literally be anyone."

"Zeno-sama would not do something so stupid as to leave himself with no way out. So find those with the highest power levels. Check and see when they came into existence. If it is the same day the boys became Gods, then we'll have the right guy..."

Whis sighed making his calendar appear once more. "All our powers and my claendar can't search for people by the date they came into existence... I'm literally going to have to search out each high power level and look them all up individually..."

Sadly you had to have the person or thing in mind who you were searching for in order to look them up.

"Then I suggest you get started," Beerus demanded before taking a drink from a goblet close at hand.

* * *

 **AN:** Yea! Another chapter! Things are starting to move! I love writing Goten and Trunks. XD Thanks for the interest guys, that's why this story is getting updated more often than my other ones. XP


	8. The Search Is On

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 7:** The Search Is On

* * *

Searching out high power levels wasn't difficult, but it was time consuming. They sought out the top power levels in their universe while Goten and Trunks slept. Excluding of course the saiyans on Earth who they knew had existed before this whole fiasco had begun. However none of them recalled being the God of Everything. And when they looked the Gods up in the calendar, they had all existed before the God of Everything had turned his power over to someone knew.

Traveling throughout the universe took some time, and during their travels Beerus complained endlessly, often adding...

"The next one, the next one for sure..."

After seventeen consecutive failures they knew they had to return home.

"Damn it!" Beerus cursed as they flew back to the King of Everythings home. "I thought for sure..."

"My Lord, I hate to bring this up..."

"What?" Beerus frowned dully.

"Well, Zeno-sama was the God of Everything..."

"Yes, we all know that!" Beerus snapped furiously.

"Then, it would be silly for us to assume that Zeno-sama would have made himself a mortal in _this_ universe..."

"..." Beerus frowned. "Damn it... you couldn't have said this earlier!"

"I think we might need to tell the other universes what happened..."

"That would be a horrific idea! So far only we know about this, well... Champa too... But still... If the other universes find out what happened they would certainly take advantage of the situation to selfishly get stuff for their universe."

"Yes, but... if Zeno-sama became a mortal in another universe, then even I won't be able to find him. My calendar only shows those from this universe. I'll have to at the very least alert the other angels since they would have access to the calendars from their universes..."

"Ugh..."

"Still, shouldn't we make sure returning the powers is something Goten and Trunks want..."

"Of course it's something they want. He just wiped his mother out of existence. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Our job is to serve the God (now Gods) of everything. They are the ones currently in charge and I don't feel right about assuming their wishes. Let's wait until we hear it from them..."

"Tsk..."

* * *

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Whis asked them walking into the room as soon as he sensed them waking.

"My mother is she—"

"She is waiting with bated breath for your return," he explained. "I told her we were having a lesson. I suggest you stick to that story as well, the idea of being wiped from existence would be a difficult one for mortals to grasp, but of course I'm not telling you what to do one way or another."

"Yeah..."

"Would you like to go home now, or would you prefer to eat something?"

"Eat!" Goten exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"No!" Trunks snapped. "We're going home!"

"But I'm hungry..."

"Then eat there..." Trunks snapped before turning to Whis. "I want to go home."

"As you wish," Whis said smiling.

He made the arrangements and they set off, him, Goten, Whis, Beerus, and their two silent companions. Trunks was feeling more and more anxious. Whis said his mother would be the same. If she was the same, with no differences, then... Then it was the same as if he hadn't made this mistake in the first place. He kept eyeing Beerus during their travels. Stupid cat... He was just trying to upset him. They traveled in relative silence, and all too soon, they appeared on the capsule corp balcony.

Bulma who had been just inside spotted their arrival and rushed out she went to Whis first, "Okay look! I don't care if you guys are Gods! You can't just take someone else's children without—"

She stopped talking when felt Trunks arms wrap around her waist. Blinking she looked down at him. "Trunks?"

He hugged her a little tighter when she said his name. He was so happy, she was exactly the same as he remembered.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his head urging him to look up at her.

"Nothing," he answered his eyes a little too glossy for that statement to have been true. "I just missed you."

"..." she smiled. "I missed you too."

"Well," Beerus sighed. "I guess we'll begin our next lesson tomorrow. Until then..."

"Hold up!" Bulma snapped. "I have something I need to say!"

"We won't take them anywhere again, without asking you and Chichi first," Beerus sighed dully.

"Uh... well... As long as we're clear on that," she looked upset still. Partly because she had prepared a whole speech that she was now not going to be able to use.

"Well then, good day Bulma-san. Until later my Lords," Whis added indicating Goten and Trunks before disappearing with Beerus.

Trunks had still not let go of her, and looked back down at him again. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded. "I'm fine!"

He was fine, this was his Mother, and he could see no difference in her. They had saved her after all.

* * *

Goten went home to his Mother with his guard and Trunks spent the remainder of the day with his own Mother. His silent guard was being especially silent today and keeping out of his way. Which suited him just fine. He played games with his mother, and treated his new sister overly kindly. He watched a few movies with her as well. All as an apology for what he had done to her. The thing she would never know he had done, but that didn't change the fact that he felt guilty it had happened in the first place. His father had turned up just long enough to see that Trunks was safe and in high spirits, then he had disappeared into the gravity room for the remainder of the day. Which didn't matter because today was his and his Mother's day.

Come the end of the night he gave her one last big hug before heading off to his room. He was so glad she was back. So happy he hadn't screwed this up. Over joyed that it indeed was his Mother just as she had been. He changed into his pajamas and laid down in bed happier than he had been in a long time.

Come morning he got up cheerfully remembering how happy his mother had been when he spent the day with her. Perhaps he would go shopping with her today. It wasn't something he normally enjoyed, but it made his mother happy, and for the next few days that was going to be his goal.

He leaned down to turn his night light off only to find it was missing.

He froze mid-reach staring at the outlet where it used to be.

He went down to breakfast and saw his mother already enjoying her morning coffee. Sitting down beside her he frowned slightly. "Where did you put it," he asked.

"Where did I put what sweety?"

"My night light," he explained as one of the robot servants brought his breakfast over.

"Night light?" she frowned. "You are ten years old what do you need a night light for?"

"..." he stared at her. "I don't need one, you just... you would always turn it on, every night while I was sleeping."

"I think you're still half asleep," she laughed as she got up to get a re-fill. "I don't think I've ever turned a night light on for you. I don't even recall ever buying you one. Not even when you were a baby because the nursery you were in always had such big windows that leaving them open was more than enough light."

"You're saying you've never turned it on, not once?" he asked feeling as though his heart was sinking into his stomach.

"No," she answered. "Are you okay?"

How could he be okay? Beerus was right... His Mother was gone...

* * *

Marron had come over to play, as she often did whenever Krillin came to visit Goku. Since Whis had not returned to continue their God training Goten spent some time playing with her. She liked girly games, which he didn't mind playing much, but he had more than once found himself wishing Krillin had trained her to fight so they could spar rather than play hopscotch.

She threw her large foam dice which she brought every time she came to play and threw it. It landed on four and she jumped onto the first square which they had made out of sticks (since they didn't have pavement to draw on at Goten's house) and she chanted, "I love my Mommy."

She jumped to the next square, "I love my Daddy."

She jumped to the third square, "I love Trunks-kun."

She jumped to the forth square, "And I love Goten-kun."

Goten took the dice after her and threw it up as well feeling more than a little bored with this game, but he knew she didn't really have many friends to play with at her house so he put up with it.

"So... how is the whole, having an God for a son thing going?" Krillin asked as Goku and Krillin watched their children play from afar.

"Not really any different," he explained. "I was hoping Goten would learn some cool techniques from Whis-san, but so far he hasn't..."

Krillin frowned, "Well, if it were me in your shoes I would put an end to it."

"Really? Why?"

"Think about it, the stronger people get the more trouble that seems to follow them... The stronger you've become over the years the more dangerous people you've attracted, and now your powers have reached a Godly level, and you attracted the God of destruction to our small little world. With Goten and Trunks being the Gods of Everything, who knows what might show up looking to fight them."

"..." Goku frowned slightly. "All the more reason for me to train hard. That way no matter what trouble Goten and Trunks get in, I'll be able to protect them."

"Well, if their powers were given to them, then that must mean it can be given to someone else too. I was thinking more along the lines of having Goten and Trunks give their powers to someone else that way whatever shows up will be their problem..."

"Yeah, but like you said, it would then be their problem... If anyone is going to keep those powers I would prefer it be Goten and Trunks, because no one else is going to have someone as powerful as me and Vegeta looking after them..."

Krillin frowned, "Yeah right, you're probably just hoping someone comes down to challenge them so you'll have someone to fight and you can stop being bored..."

Goku grinned sheepishly at that and Krillin knew he had hit the nail on the head...

* * *

It had been just under a week, Beerus and Whis had not returned to train them. Trunks really didn't care if they ever came back. Over the past few days more and more signs had emerged showing that his Mother was not his Mother. They were small things, but still...

Her perfume was different from what she usually wore, she had started a habit of biting her nails when concentrating hard (something he could not remember her having ever done before), she didn't smoke anymore (which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was a noticeable difference). With each new difference he learned about he got more and more depressed to the point Vegeta had caught him laying in a lounge chair staring absentmindedly at the sky looking as though the whole planet could blow up and he wouldn't have cared.

"Feel like training?" Vegeta asked walking up beside him.

He didn't answer, but when he stood up and started heading in the direction of the gravity room Vegeta knew it was a yes.

Vegeta was a saiyan. And like all saiyans they weren't good with words. He knew something was bothering Trunks and it was nothing a good old fashioned training session wouldn't get out of him. Thus they started. Trunks didn't seem to have gotten any boost in speed or physical power upon becoming a God. That was the first thing Vegeta had noticed when they started. But the next thing he noticed was that Trunk's head really wasn't in their fight. He was missing blocks that should have been easy for him. He was failing to land punches even when Vegeta had made sure to slow down enough that he would have no problem making contact.

Trunks did a back flip to dodge one attack and winced before falling back onto the ground. He threw off the two wrist bands he had had on his wrist and buried his face in his hands.

 _There we go_ , Vegeta thought to himself. He had been expecting this small break down from the beginning, and he sat next to his son staring straight ahead so he wouldn't see the boy cry. He knew Trunks wouldn't want him looking at him like this anyway, and it gave him a chance to dry his eyes on his shirt in what Trunks assumed was an unnoticed movement.

When the tears had stopped Vegeta finally glanced down at him and that was when he noticed.

Trunk's wrist was discolred with a black and blue hue. He was surprised Trunks could move his hand with how bad his wrist looked. He thought for a moment that perhaps he had acquired this injury during their training session, but the next second he dismissed that idea. It would have taken a considerable amount of force to make Trunk's wrist look like that, and he was certain that during their training session he hadn't used anywhere close to the amount of force necessary to cause that.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked reaching over he lightly took his wrist in his hand and had him open and close his hand a few times t be sure his hand was functional.

"Mom doesn't turn on my night light anymore..."

Vegeta hadn't known that Trunks slept with a night light, and he wasn't sure how that statement had anything to do with his wrist, but the issue was clearly more than that.

"I killed her... I killed Mom..." Trunks sighed looking absolutely miserable.

Vegeta's stomach fell through the floor at those words and he immediately sought out his wife's energy but found her with Bulla upstairs... perfectly alive.

Then, Trunks launched into an unbelievable tale. About how his Mother had been erased, how he had met Frieza and himself from an alternative universe. How he and Goten had had to recreate her. He listened silently holding his injured wrist all the while.

When he had finished Vegeta frowned. "You didn't erase your Mother... Don't you remember that rule your Mother would always talk about with her science crap? Nothing can be created or destroyed, it can only be changed?"

"..."

"Well, you changed her, she was not erased, she was not destroyed. She was changed. If that is a true law of the universe, then that's what happened so stop worrying about it. If she got injured tomorrow and lost her ability to see or hear, she would be changed. But you wouldn't love her any less, and she wouldn't love you any less right?"

"..."

"RIGHT!" he snapped a little harsher than he meant to, but he needed Trunks to understand this.

"Right," Trunks answered.

"Then that's settled, don't give it another thought," he explained. "Now, what happened to your wrist? Did Frieza do this when you met him?"

"No, Beerus did that," Trunks answered and then he went into the tale about the thief and how Bulma had been thrown from the room, how he had collapsed onto the floor unable to move. How when he had erased the thief Bulma and he had reappeared back in their room with no memory of the event. Vegeta felt deep anger rising in his gut from this knowledge, but he did his best to hide it in front of Trunks.

"Let's have your Mother look at this. If it's still this noticeable after a week it may need medical assistance to heal correctly."

"It doesn't hurt if I don't use it," Trunks pointed out.

"Even so, let her look it over. If she asks how it happened tell her it happened while training with me."

"But..."

"She's already mad at Beerus for taking you away without her permission, telling her the truth would just cause her needless worry. Now go on..."

Trunks smiled, and Vegeta was pretty sure it was the first genuine smile he had seen from the boy in awhile. Trunks left the gravity room and the door closed automatically behind him.

After his son was out of sight the realization of what had occurred slowly began to creep up on him. His wife was not the original? His first wife was gone... While this was a bit devastating to learn, he knew it wasn't hitting him quite as hard as it did Trunks. Being a God now, Trunks could retain memories from altered timelines, mortals clearly could not, and he did not remember this other Bulma so losing her was more devastating. He wasn't sure he believed the load of shit he had told Trunks. But as a parent, he would have been willing to tell him any tale to get that look of hurt off his face. Still, his Bulma was not the original...

Though, and he was a bit surprised by this, he was feeling a sense of loss. Which seemed silly because how could he miss someone he had no memory of meeting? He was wondering just how different the other Bulma was. From the way Trunks was talking though, they were mostly the same.

Overlooking the loss of his original wife for a moment, the understanding of the sort of _training_ Beerus had been putting Trunks through enraged him. God or not, he didn't care, and while he didn't really consider himself that great of a father one thing was certain... Beerus was going to feel the wrath of a pissed off parent...

* * *

"Damn it!" Beerus sighed.

"That's everyone in this universe with a note worthy power level," Whis frowned. "I think we really have to accept the fact that Zeno-sama might not have choose this universe to exist in..."

"Tsk..."

"Shall I alert the other angels?"

"Not just yet... Contact Vados and have her search her universe. Only when we know he's not in hers will we alert anyone else..."

"As you wish Beerus-sama..." Whis made the call and Beerus frowned the entire time. He better be in her universe. The more universes that they let know about this... He didn't want to think about the sort of trouble that could take place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Forever and a day since my last update. I'm not gonna even try to promise when I'll update again, because I honestly don't know. XP Sorry guys. But I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Cruelty From Creation

**Summary:** After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with so he brings Goten  & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.

* * *

 **Episode 8: Cruelty From Creation**

* * *

She threw her large foam dice into the air. When they fell it displayed the number six. So she jumped onto the first square which she had drawn in the sand out behind her house, and she chanted, "I love my Mommy."

She jumped to the next square, "I love my Daddy."

She jumped to the third square, "I love Trunks-kun."

She jumped to the forth square, "I love Goten-kun."

She jumped to the fifth square, "I love Pan-chan."

She jumped to the sixth square, "and I love Turtle-chan."

"Hey," Master Roshi sighed from the step he was sitting on. "What, you don't love Grandpa Roshi?"

"Ummm... I didn't roll high enough," she explained blinking.

Turtle was beside him laughing just as much as Krillin who had come out from inside and handed Master Roshi a beer before taking a seat next to him.

"I can't believe you left the island for this place," he sighed. "But I will admit, the view is nice..."

"Master..." Turtle scolded.

"It don't hurt nothing to look, quit ruining my fun..."

A couple of hot girls had been walking down the side walk out in front of the house with their arms loaded with shopping.

"Well I wouldn't know, I don't look at other women anymore," Krillin explained.

Master Roshi stiffened up suddenly looking a tad nervous. "Oh I see, 18 is within' ear shot huh?"

"What? No," he frowned. "She went to the store."

"Well then their is no reason to lie," he laughed clapping his hand no his shoulder.

"I'm not," he answered.

"So you don't look no more. Not even when they're as fine as that?" Master Roshi pointed at the latest girl to walk down their side walk. Skinny, tall, big boobed. She had on a short pink dress and had her blue hair flowing down her back. Krillin only glanced her for a second to see who he was referencing before looking back at his daughter.

"Man, you really don't look any more... I can barely take my eyes off her..."

The girl glanced them and Master Roshi waved, and suddenly her face lit up, she turned mid-step. "Oh my god! Krillin!"

Upon hearing his name he tore his eyes from his daughter. The woman had opened the gate to his property and invited herself inside.

"Can I help you" Krillin asked politely.

"You don't remember me? Aw, I'm hurt Krillin..."

It took him a second, but then... "Ma... Marron!" he gasped.

His daughter looked back holding the foam dice she was about to throw. "Yes Daddy?"

Krillin looked thoroughly nervous now.

"Oh how cute!" the blue haired woman squealed kneeling beside the little Marron. "Oh my, is she yours Krillin?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered meekly.

Master Roshi leaned back watching the scene like a slow motion train wreck.

"My name is Marron, what's yours?" the woman asked.

Little Marron blinked (clearly a bit confused), "Marron..."

The older got back to her feet, looking concerned. "Marron, you named your daughter after... me?"

"Uh, not... Not exactly..." he stammered glancing to the sky.

"Then..." Marron started blushing suddenly. "You don't mean... I mean she couldn't be... Krillin! Is... Is she mine?"

"What!?" Krillin, gasped. "No... No it doesn't work that way..."

"Why else would you name her after me if she's not mine?" Marron asked eyeing him, she put her hands on her hips frowning.

"It's not... I didn't..."

"I can't believe you didn't even tell me," she snapped and she walked over to Marron and picked her up. "Hi, sweety. I'm your Mommy."

"...Your breath smells like Grandpa Roshi..." Marron said wincing.

Master Roshi held his hand before his mouth and exhaled before breathing in so he could see just how bad his breath smelled. It didn't smell bad to him, it smelled like beer. Oh... He glanced up noticing a pink flush to Marron's face and he understood.

"I know you've been without a Mommy all these years, but I'm here now..." she said hugging her tightly.

Krillin took a step forward, but he was too slow.

Suddenly adult Marron was spun around and she fell on her bottom glancing up at what had done it. And that was a beautiful blonde woman. A bag of groceries in one hand, Marron in the other. She glanced back over her shoulder at the woman on the ground looking cross.

"Who are you?" 18 asked sternly as little Marron clung tightly around her neck.

"I'm Marron, Marron's Mommy, who are you?"

She raised an eyebrow and eyed Krillin who took a step back from his wife's rage filled expression.

She sat their daughter on her feet and handed her a children's book. "I got a new book to read to you tonight," she explained and Marron's face lit up before taking it. She immediately sat down to skim through the pictures. 18 turned back to Krillin her glare back firmly in place. "Explain."

That wasn't easy, he launched into the story of how they met and how they used to date etc. 18's expression was getting more and more upset the more he spoke so he cut his story short and simply stated that they broke up a long time ago. Before he had even met her.

"You gave our child your Ex Girlfiend's name?" she snapped.

Recognizing that tone Marron disregarded the book in her lap and went back to play with the dice. She threw one up and it revealed a number. Three, she jumped three squares listing three people she loved in the process.

Then the yelling got loud. "You're missing the point Krillin!"

Krillin frowned at her, somewhat pathetically.

She glanced at her parents... fighting...

Then she got an idea. Ice cream! Ice cream would make anyone happy. She dropped her dice and decided to go across the street to get some. It wasn't that far. Her Mommy and Daddy had walked her there loads of times. She stepped into the street without looking both ways.

18, who had her back to Marron didn't see, but Krillin did. He lunged forward vaulting over the fence grabbed Marron just as she had tripped right in a Truck's path. The Truck skidded to a halt but would have hit her had Krillin not moved so quickly. 18 rushed over to them as Krillin landed safely back in their yard. He sat Marron down and she started to cry. 18 patted her head, "There, there. You're okay."

Master Roshi did some quick thinking and managed to shuffle the drunk Marron off while they were seeking to their daughter.

"I got owie!" she explained tearfully, lifting up her skirt slightly to show a scrapped knee.

"Well, you're lucky. Your Dad has just the fix for that," Krillin said. Two minutes later he had mushed some stuff up on a leaf and a rock and then took the whole leaf and placed it on her knee. It burned and she cried even more.

"It only burns for a second," Krillin told her smiling. "Your uncle Goku taught me how to make this stuff. It'll help your knee heal up quickly."

After a few seconds her cries were reduced to sniffles, and after that she smiled.

"That's my girl," Krillin said patting her head softly and she giggled.

"C'mon," 18 got to her feet holding her. "Let's go have dinner. I'll make something delicious. Master Roshi was at the door when 18 passed him.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Nah, me and Turtle are going to get going," he answered. 18 nodded before heading into the house. Krilling stopped to gran 18's shopping bag which had been discarded when the scare with Marron happened.

"Oh, what happened to Marron?" Krillin asked when he noticed his Ex was no where to be seen.

"I put her in a cab and sent her home," Master Roshi answered. "I figured it would be better that she not be here when 18 turned back around."

"Good call, thanks," Krillin grinned and invited him one last time to come in, but the old man only declined again before heading on his way.

* * *

All the angels were gathered in one room each of them searching their own universes calendars for a strong power level that would have come into existence the same day Goten and Trunk became Gods.

"How did this happen?" Beerus growled. He had wanted to keep this a secret...

"Well someone told someone else, and news just spread," Vados explained shrugging. "Besides this is the quickest way to search. If we called in one angel at a time, it would take forever."

"So who are these new Gods anyway?" Cus asked.

"Never you mind!" Beerus snapped. "They're not going to be Gods for much longer so, keep searching!"

"You know, I've been thinking," Cognac said making his calendar disappear. "Maybe it's not a good idea to get Zeno back..."

"You think it's better we have two irrational children as the Gods of Everything then?" Korn asked clearly not amused with Cognac's suggestion.

"Not at all, I suggest we elect a new God of Everything and have the boys give their powers to them."

"But who?" Awamo asked.

"Well, I say we each present our best choice from each universe and let the boys choose who they deem worthy," Cognac explained looking around at his siblings.

"Stop! No! We can't have a mortal as a God, as I've already proved to you, bad things happen... Mortals are too emotional and they have too many attachments," Beerus had been forced to tell them all about Trunk's little mishap with his mother. "Zeno is the only one..."

"Unless," the high Priest spoke this time and everyone turned to look at him, "Unless one of your would like to take his place."

Their was a ripple of awkward shuffling, like when a class room of kids all try to avoid the teacher's gaze so as not to be called on.

"I didn't think so..." he said grinning. "As appealing as the powers are the actual scope and magnitude of what those powers can do is a bit terrifying. Besides, the idea of spending your existence trapped in a neutral space... I'd imagine that's not appealing to anyone. Whis..."

"Yes?" Whis straightened up standing at attention.

"Have either of them begun reflecting?"

Whis frowned. "Sort of... Yes..."

"We kept Zeno in a neutral universe because his emotions would reflect and influence the good and bad in the universe," he explained. They all knew this story, yet they sat quietly as though hearing it for the first time. "When within a universe the King of Everything both reflects the state of the universe and influences it. So if you put him in a universe ravaged by war he would act more evil to reflect the universe's state. With effort if we changed his mood and made him happy the universe would begin to be filled with an abundance of good energy. Most of the time universes can maintain this balance on their own. But the God of Everything can manipulate this balance with his own emotions. If it ever tips too far to one side he will have to restore balance. This can be achieved by leaving said universe and letting hundreds of thousands of years of births and deaths slowly bring the balance back. Or by sending in a God of destruction who can destroy the good and bad in accordance with which side the scales are tipping."

He smiled, "But even this takes time. A God of Destruction can only destroy so much, and he can not destroy to the same scale that the King of Everything can. Which is why the King of Everything can compile large portions of negative energy into a single being, which the God of Destruction can destroy for him because as we know when the king of everything destroys a being he takes the negative or positive energy attached to it's memories into himself which further tips the scale of the universe he's in. It could end up being an endless loop until the universe is eventually destroyed or entirely pure to the point that life becomes pointless."

"That is your purpose Beerus," the high Priest explained. "It is your job. Taking care of the King of Everything deciding where he goes, what he does and who he is, that is my job. So stop trying to do my job."

Beerus frowned. "I overstepped my bounds."

"You did," he responded before turning away from him. "I don't see any reason to bring Zeno back, so we will stop looking. Our goal now will be to figure out how the God of Everything uses his powers especially now that there are two of them... And we need to convince them to come to live in their palace. Where his emotion can influence and reflect all the universes at once, thus making the changes in those universes subtle and manageable."

Whis' eyes widened slightly. He hadn't realized that last part. He had always assumed that the palace was in a small neutral universe so that the King's emotion would not influence any universe, but from the way the High Priest was talking, it seemed being in a neutral universe mean his emotions affected all universes at once, but being divided up it meant he affected them on a smaller scale, and the gods of destruction dealt with fixing whatever imbalance got through.

Beerus folded his arms looking worried. The boys Mother's weren't about to let them live in a neutral universe, besides, they had homework to do...

* * *

Pan was crying. She had been learning to walk and accidentally hit her leg on the end table. Gohan was consoling her. "You're fine," he said cheerfully. "It's alight."

"Why is she sad?" Goten asked. He had been in another room watching videl cook so he had missed whatever had occurred to make her cry.

"Oh she hurt her leg on the end table. Didn't you Pan," he was trying to put on a goofy voice to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

"I got it," Goten said placing a hand on her leg, instantly she stopped crying.

"What..." Gohan blinked staring at her now happy face. "What did you do?"

"I created a good leg for her," he explained as though this were something very easy.

"Uh, Goten..." Gohan said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you shouldn't cerate things for simple fixes. Their are consequences to any power, and... I don't think it's safe, so I don't think you should use it anymore if it isn't necessary, okay?"

Goten looked quite visibly upset.

"I'm sorry Goten," Gohan attempted to explain again, "But you don't know what sort of side effects it might have on Pan, not to mention yourself. It'll be safer of you use your new powers as little as possible..."

"I see," Goten answered. He walked over to Pan and placed a hand on her leg, she immediately started to scream. Gohan pulled the baby away from him to reveal a horribly dark bruise, worse than her injury before.

"GOTEN!" he snapped staring at him. "WHAT-"

"The next time a God gives you a miracle, just say thank you," and with that Goten turned and left the room leaving Gohan clutching his crying daughter.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed. As always sorry for the wait.


End file.
